Nothing to lose
by Ankin
Summary: SasuNaru . Después de la sinceridad viene la convivencia, ¿Como les irá a los dos? ¡CAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

¡¡¡Hi, Hi!!! Después de meses desaparecida vuelvo a la carga con este fic, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, sinceramente pido disculpas por lo corto que es pero ya se sabe, los prólogos siempre son así, (algo como los episodios pilotos de las series), también pido disculpas por abandonar mis fics pero este curso para mí ha sido un tanto especial, que si preparando cosas para el viaje de final de curso, que si trabajando, que si ahora intercambios… vaya un año movidito, Intentaré actualizar una vez cada dos semanas, si puedo, cada semana, y no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, espero que sea larga, por que tengo ganas de hacer un fic como los que me gusta leer, con trama, con cambios, con amor… y dejó ya de hablar que va a salir esto más largo que el fic xD, Un besazo a todos, y como ya sabéis, nos vemos más abajo!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el dia 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)

**Advertencias:** Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)

**Advertencias II:** ¿Más? Si, más, de momento y hasta caps próximos shounen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas, que para gustos, colores.

**Advertencias III:** Posible¿Lemon?

En cuanto al titulo, Nada que perder, lo saqué de un cap de Slam Dunk (¡Lo adoro!) y en cuanto a The show begins… (El show empieza) ya se sabe como se llamará el ultimo episodio (Epílogo: The show ends) (El show acaba)

* * *

**Nothing to lose **

Prologo: **The show begins**

Bendita la santa idea de Sakura de celebrar el decimosexto cumpleaños de Naruto en un bar de ambiente disco. ¡Bendita la idea!

Aunque a la gente mas conservadora de Konoha les pareciera extraño Uzumaki Naruto tuviera amigos, unos grandes amigos que a pesar de saber ahora quien era en realidad estaban a su lado, junto a él, cuidándolo y preparando su gran fiesta de cumpleaños, de lo que el inocente rubio no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de eso, claro, teniendo enganchado al Uchiha todo el día y a Tsunade gritándole que ese joven debía de estar recluido en otro lugar que no en una casa que compartían los dos… ¿Qué más daba?

"Naruto, te he dicho que te duches y te vistas" le dijo el Uchiha picando con los nudillos en la puerta del rubio.

"¿Para que? Ya es tarde, me ducharé en la mañana…" contestó cambiando de canal y comiendo palomitas que se había preparado mientras el moreno se duchaba.

"Te lo he dicho, a las diez hacen fuegos artificiales y creo que te hará ilusión verlos." Respondió aun sin abrir la puerta.

"Los puedes ver mejor desde casa, sin aglomeraciones y eso, ya sabes…" respondió llevándose una nueva palomita a la boca.

"Es mucho mejor verlos en el campo, tumbado en la hierba…" respondió clamando internamente a los dioses que el rubio reaccionara.

"Son las nueve y media… ya no da tiempo…"

"_Suerte que el anfitrión puede permitirse llegar un poco más tarde…"_ pensó para si el Uchiha.

"Vamos Naruto, hazlo ni que sea por mi…" dijo a la desesperada viendo que ni con esas el rubio reaccionaba.

Pero esa valió; si era por Sasuke, Naruto lo haría, por que ellos eran los mejores amigos¿Cierto?

"Esta bien------, lo haré por ti Sasuke------." respondió apagando la tele y escondiendo el cuenco con los maíces tostados debajo de la cama.

Sasuke dejó de inclinarse sobre la puerta y se volteó para encarar a la suya. Un poco de ruido en la habitación y la puerta del rubio se abrió.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado?" le preguntó mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo.

Sasuke se volteó poco a poco.

"Asegurándome que me hacías caso" respondió antes de abrir su puerta y meterse en su habitación.

Naruto solo mostró una mueca total de extrañeza.

* * *

"¡He dicho que eso no queda bien ahí!" gritó Karin casi tirándose del pelo cuando Chouji y Juugo colgaron unas tiras de colores de unas vigas.

"¡Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez!" le gritó Sakura dejando sobre la mesa un cuenco con patatas fritas.

"¡Tu te callas¡A mi no me gusta eso ahí colgando!" le contestó de la misma mala manera.

"¿Ah si¡¿Se puede saber quien te ha dado el derecho para decidir donde van los adornos?!" le preguntó gritando acercándose con una mueca de furia desencajada en su rostro.

Ni la una ni la otra se soportaban.

"Yo misma" contestó con ciertos atisbos de superioridad.

"¡Pues tu no eres nadie para decidir eso!"

"¡¿Y te piensas que tu si?!"

Cuando parecía irremediable que las dos se fueran a tirar de los pelos apareció Hinata para calmarlas. Ciertamente lo consiguió… aunque esa calma no era más que el preámbulo a la tempestad.

"Santa paciencia, quien entienda a las mujeres, que las compre" susurró Shikamaru apoyando los pies en la mesa, mirando la escenita que las dos chicas jóvenes habían montado al otro lado del local.

"Las mujeres no son objeto de compra" de repente, apareció Temari y le pegó una colleja. "Y quita los pies de la mesa, vas a ensuciar ese bonito mantel" le dijo poniendo esta vez los vasos.

Shikamaru tan solo la miró con una mueca de despreocupación.

"Mujeres…" susurró antes que la puerta del local se abriera.

"¡Mirad que traigo!" gritó Kiba con un rin tintín de cancioncilla.

"¡No puede ser!" gritó Kankuro viendo las botellas que Kiba cargaba en sus brazos.

"¡Sep!" gritó pegando un bote. "¡Sake del bueno!" dijo antes de correr a la mesa y dejarlo todo sobre ella.

"Seria mejor que lo llevaras a la nevera" le dijo Ino acercándose con un poco de comida.

"¡Ok¡Con tal que esté de rechupete luego!" dijo cogiendo de nuevo las botellas y acercándose hacia la barra.

"¡Espera, que te lo custodio!" gritó Kankuro corriendo hacia él y cogiendo unas cuantas botellas.

"¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo con el sake?" preguntó Sai acercándose y sentándose al lado de Neji, que miraba absorto los adornos que Tenten se había entestado en poner sobre la mesa.

"Está más que claro que tu no has bebido alcohol en tu vida¿Cierto?" preguntó Suigetsu bebiendo de una lata de refresco.

"No…" respondió débilmente mirándolo.

Cuando Suigetsu iba a hablar la voz de Karin lo paró, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella. Por segunda vez la discusión de Sakura y Karin sobre adornos volvía a empezar.

"¡Vale ya!" gritó Tenten acercándose y separándolas. "Esos adornos están bien, dejad de discutir por eso" dijo con absoluta tranquilidad.

"Pues a mí no me gustan" replicó Karin cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué mas darán unos simples adornos?" susurró Shino poniendo aperitivos en diferentes cuencos.

"Los adornos son una parte importante de la fiesta de cumpleaños." Replicó la pelirroja.

"Ya, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que Naruto no se para a mirar los adornos cuando entre por esa puerta."

"Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Cuándo se piensan presentar esos dos?" preguntó Ino ayudando a llevar los aperitivos a la mesa.

"Siendo Naruto, espera sentada" susurró Kiba sentándose al lado de Lee, que discutía amigablemente con Gaara sobre cortes de pelos más guays que el que llevaba el menor de la arena.

* * *

"Gomina" susurró entrando en el baño sin avisar, encontrándose a Naruto cubierto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra secándose el pelo. "¿Aún estás así?" preguntó alzando la vista, encarándolo.

"La gomina la tienes ahí" dijo esquivando hábilmente la pregunta.

"Date prisa, o vamos a llegar tarde" susurró saliendo del baño y yendo a su habitación a peinarse.

Naruto suspiró y dejó de secarse el cabello, tirando sobre un estante vacío la toalla usada. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke y él estaban distintos, diferentes, tanto uno como el otro se sentían extraños teniéndose cerca mutuamente.

Negó con la cabeza y cogió su ropa, una vez puesta y peinado salió del baño y se fue hacia el comedor, donde Sasuke esperaba tranquilamente en el sofá, dejando que la suave brisca veraniega acariciara sus mojados cabellos negros.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó agachando la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

"Vamos" contestó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Bueno gente, he aquí el final del chapter, espero que os haya gustado (Vamos, que os deje con ganas de apretar cierto botoncito lila…) y que espero poder actualizarlo pronto. Un besazo y nos vemos en cuanto pueda! (Que espero que sea pronto, que las vacaciones están para disfrutar y actualizar xD)

Saludos, Ankin.

Junio 2007


	2. Quiero olvidar quien soy

Wenas gente!!! Aquí otro capítulo, o el primero más bien… de todas formas el verdadero fic no empieza hasta el siguiente capitulo, que espero poder publicar pronto. Un besazo, Ankin.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el dia 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)

**Advertencias:** Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)

**Advertencias II:** ¿Más? Si, más, de momento y hasta caps próximos shounen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas, que para gustos, colores.

**Advertencias III:** Posible¿Lemon?

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capítulo 1: **Quiero… olvidar quien soy**

"Un cuarto de hora, un cuarto de hora…" pensaba internamente Sakura moviendo inertemente el pie.

"Sakura, cálmate" le dijo Kakashi viendo la impaciencia de la chica.

"Ya, claro…" susurró ella moviendo con mas insistencia el pie.

Yamato tocó el hombro del jounin y ladeó la cabeza, no había manera posible de calmarla a no ser que el cumpleañero se presentara.

"¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?" preguntó Shizune ilusionada tocando levemente la pequeña barriguita de Kurenai.

"Aun no se si es niño o niña…" susurró sonriente acariciándose ella también un poco la barriguita.

"¡Ay, que felicidad la de un niño…!" suspiró.

Kurenai tan solo sonrió.

"¡Sake!" chilló Tsunade abriendo la nevera que había tras la barra.

"¡No¡Ese Sake es sagrado!" gritaron Kiba y Kankuro acercándose rápidamente a arrebatarle el licor a la mujer.

"Vosotros sois muy pequeños aun para saborear un sake tan bueno co----." comenzó hasta que el grito de Tenten les advirtiera que Naruto y Sasuke se acercaban al local.

En un instante, la botella que Tsunade aguantaba fue arrebatada y metida de nuevo dentro de la nevera mientras unos odiosos gorros de cumpleaños y pitos eran colocados en su cabeza y su boca.

"Temari…" susurró la Hokage enfadada mentalmente mientras Yamato apagaba las luces.

* * *

"¿No íbamos a ver fuegos?" se oyó la voz de Naruto a pocos metros de la puerta. 

"Si, pero me he dado cuenta que eran a las once, y no se, ya que estábamos fuera vamos a cenar algo por ahí…" se oyó a la voz de Sasuke contestarle.

"Hoy estás especialmente interesado en salir de casa, normalmente es al revés… soy yo quien te tiene que arrastrar…" susurró.

"Y, bueno, hoy cambiamos los papeles" dijo intentando esquivarlo.

"Es muy raro" susurró.

"Déjalo¿Quieres?" dijo cortando la conversación de golpe. "Y entra ahí" alzó un poco más la voz.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a replicar Sasuke abrió la puerta y una vez el rubio dejara de mirarlo y mirara al frente un gran globo petó en sus narices con un grito de ¡FELICIDADES NARUTO! Que retumbó en las paredes del local.

Cuando el rubio parpadeó unas cuantas veces, asegurándose que era real, en su rostro se formó una hermosa y gran sonrisa, típicas del ninja.

"Felicidades" oyó a su lado antes que Karin se abalanzara sobre su amigo con la excusa de ponerle el gorrito.

"¡Tu¡Bruja¡Apártate de Sasuke-kun!"

Por mucho que la gente creciera y se hiciera mas madura, hay cosas de niño que siempre llevas contigo, y eso, era uno por parte de Sakura e Ino.

"¡Hey Naruto!" llamó su atención Kankuro sacudiendo con fuerza la botella de Sake. "Hemos preparado algo especial¡Sake del bueno!" gritó pegando botes con Kiba al lado, saltando igual que él.

"¡Ese sake vosotros no lo tocáis!" Tsunade corrió hacia ellos con intención de quitárselo y lo consiguió, pero cuando iba a abrir la botella se dio cuenta, los muy… niños, le habían cambiado la botella y le habían dado la del Sake normal…

"Vamos Tsunade-sama, no hace falta ponerse así por simple Sake…" intentó tranquilizarla Shizune, aunque había algo raro en ella, una pequeña sombra de sonrisa adornaba su boca, viendo como la Hokage sacaba humo por la orejas.

"Venga, dejemos de discutir sobre Sake y vamos a comer…" dijo Gai sentado ya en la mesa con los cubiertos en mano.

"Antes de eso podríamos dar una explicación¿no?" dijo Neji mirándolo de reojo.

"¿Explicación para que¿No se ve ya que es una fiesta de cumpleaños?" preguntó.

"Ya, pe---."

"Para mi que Naruto ya ni te escucha" susurró Sasuke sentándose a su lado, señalando de mientras como Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro soltaban risitas sirviéndose ya el Sake bueno.

Neji suspiró y se encaró a su plato, si no le iban a hacer caso, él también comenzaría a comer.

"¡Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro¡A la mesa!" chilló Temari señalando tres sitios vacíos.

"¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?" preguntó Naruto una vez todos se hubieran sentado en su sitio.

"Es extraño que pidas permiso" dijo Tsunade bebiendo un poco de Sake del bueno.

"He madurado" replicó con una mueca graciosa, provocando una pequeña risita por parte de todos. "¿Quién demonios organizó todo esto?" preguntó.

"Digamos que… la idea surgió entre todos pero… quien se encargó de vigilarte, de mentirte, del local, de casi todo, fue tu amigo del alma Sasuke" respondió Shikamaru.

Naruto se giró sorprendido hacia él, el Uchiha siempre estaba a su lado, las veinticuatro horas del día enganchado al rubio, haciendo de recluso y él de vigilante y ¿No se había dado cuenta de todo esto? Hasta él mismo se llamaba tonto.

"Ni me enteré" admitió con una sonrisa.

"Fue fácil, mientras tu dormías, te duchabas o lo que fuera yo me encargaba de todo, tampoco fue una misión tan complicada…" admitió también el Uchiha.

"La modestia parece que hoy hace acto de presencia…" dijo Yamato sonriendo abiertamente.

"Pasó bastante tiempo de vacaciones…" contestó Kakashi riendo.

"Ya, como tu seriedad…"

A esa estúpida broma todos se rieron.

"Bueno¿Y la comida?" preguntó Jiraiya observando con detenimiento la mesa.

"Es esto, acordamos que seria tipo pica-pica" respondió Tsunade.

"¿Quién acordó qué?" exclamó. "¡A mi nadie me comentó nada!"

"Se nos pasaría…" respondió la Hokage pasando un poco de él, cogiendo una oliva en el camino.

"Oye… ¿Y no hay algo con sabor a pescado?" preguntó Suigetsu echando un vistazo a la mesa.

"¿Para que quieres algo con sabor a pescado?" preguntó Juugo cogiendo patatas fritas.

"Por que me gusta el pescado" respondió.

"Pues lo único que se asemeja a un pescado son esas galletitas de pescado, ahora, el gusto no lo tienen…" respondió ahora bebiendo agua.

Suigetsu suspiró resignado. ¿Por qué al comprar nadie se había acordado que él adora las galletitas de sabor a pescado?

"Y no des el coñazo, que te conocemos" respondió Karin sirviéndose.

"Ya habló doña perfeccionista… digo, la bruja petarda…"

"¡¿Qué has dicho subnormal profundo?!"

"I-D-I-O-T-A…"

"¿Tienen que estar siempre así?" preguntó Kiba.

Cuando Naruto se giró a mirar a Sasuke este solo volteó la cara con una mueca de 'yo no quiero saber nada…'

"No contesta" dijo señalándolo con el pulgar.

"Vosotros dos, callaos, o esta gente va a pensar que de verdad sois imbéciles…" esta vez fue Juugo quien intentaba calmarlos.

Aunque los insultos pararan, las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban el uno al otro no pararon durante toda la velada.

"¡Bien gente!" gritó de repente Kankurou poniéndose de pie en su silla. "¡Maestros…!" con un gesto señaló a Kiba, Lee y Sai, que corrieron detrás de la barra a buscar algo. "Gente, para celebrar este cumpleaños hemos traído un regalo especial…" mientras decía eso Lee iba sacando unos enormes altavoces y Sai y Kiba cargaban con lo que parecía una mini cadena, una pantalla y un micrófono. "… ¡Un KARAOKE!..."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Tsunade se levantó de la silla brandando el puño contra la mesa y con ojos de felicidad.

"¡Si señora!"

"¡Con lo que me gustan a mi los Karaokes¡Vamos Shizune!" sin dar tiempo a la asistente a replicar Tsunade ya se puso delante del micrófono.

"Lo que hacen los borrachos" suspiró Sasuke mirando como Tsunade ojeaba un libro de canciones, intentando escoger una.

"Mira quien habla, tu ya vas por la sexta copita de sake…" susurró Naruto mirándolo inquisidoramente.

"Oh venga, si esto no sube…"

"¿Qué no sube¿Entonces por que ero-sennin está allí con Tsunade para cantar?"

"Pues por que le gustará cantar…" y volvió a beber.

"¡El alcohol es vida¡Únete a mi Juugo¡Cambiemos el mundo¡Hagamos una revolución¡Que nuestro líder sea el sol y nuestro ejer---¡"

"¡Ya vale Suigetsu!" gritó Karin apaleándolo.

"Y luego dicen que somos nosotros los borrachos…" dijo Kakashi entre risas.

"Si, bueno, pero tu también has bebido demasiado" Yamato le arrebató la botella y la dejó enfrente de Neji, que suspiraba lamentándose preguntándose por que estaba él ahí.

"Pero si solo han sido dos botellitas…"

"Y ya ibas a por la tercera…" replicó Iruka.

"¡Silencio gente¡Silencio!" gritó Tsunade preparándose. "Que ahora toca sesión de canto"

"¡A la de tres empieza!" gritó Lee mientras Sai (haciendo de DJ) le daba al botón de _On._

Y Tsunade empezó a cantar, en realidad no lo hacía mal, fue peor cuando se le unió Jiraiya al coro, y él si que desafinaba.

"¡Un aplauso¡Se lo merecen!" gritó Gai poniéndose en pie también y aplaudiendo efusivamente.

"¡Bien gente¿Quién es el siguiente?"

Cuando Sasuke hizo el ademán de ponerse en pie, Naruto lo paró de golpe, evitando que el Uchiha se dejara en evidencia.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el moreno extrañado.

"Evitar que hagas el mayor ridículo de la historia" le advirtió el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, tal vez Naruto tenía razón e iba un poco borracho.

"¿Nadie?" preguntó Kankurou, que por suerte no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Uchiha. "¡Entonces yo y Kiba allá vamos!"

"Temari¿Crees que está bien continuar dejando que beba?" preguntó Gaara mirando como su hermano hacía el tonto de manera sorprendente.

"Pues… déjalo, ya nos las apañaremos después…"

"¡Fuera los dos¡Estáis destrozando la canción!" gritó Ino lanzándoles cacahuetes. "¡Esa canción la tiene que cantar alguien que realmente la sienta, no que lo haga para ganarse unos aplausos!" siguió la kunoichi.

"Vamos Ino, cálmate, tampoco lo hacen tan mal…" dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarla.

"¡No se tu pero yo aún no me he rendido en lo que respecta a Sasuke-kun!"

"_¿Y eso a__ cuento de que viene?" _se preguntó mentalmente Sakura intentando parar a la rubia.

"¡Pobre de ti que te acerques a Sasuke, rubia de pote!" está vez fue Karin la que se puso a discutir.

"¿Rubia de pote¡Tienes mas tu de pote y lentillas que yo, bruja!"

"¿Pote yo?" eso pareció afectarle. "¡Serás cerda!"

"¡Chicas¡Ya vale!" Tenten y Sakura se pusieron entre medio de las dos evitando el posible conflicto.

"Creo que deberíamos retirar el alcohol de la mesa…" dijo Gaara viendo la pelea que se estaba montando, puesto que ahora Karin se había puesto a despotricar contra las otras dos.

"Déjalas, Karin ya se calmará…" intervino Juugo bebiendo un poco de Sake.

"No lo digo solo por ellas, creo que todos se están pasando, si hasta el Uchiha ha bebido más de la cuenta…" dijo señalándolo.

"Yo no hago estupideces" protestó este mirándolo fijamente.

"Como sigas bebiendo las acabarás haciendo…" le advirtió Gaara.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y se centró en los nuevos cantantes, el trío formado por Kakashi, Yamato e Iruka, al parecer, ellos también habían bebido más de la cuenta.

"Ah…" suspiró resignado, él también quería emborracharse, olvidarse de quien era, hacer el imbécil un rato, divertirse hasta decir basta, dormir y levantarse con dolor de cabeza o con Naruto gritándole, eso era lo que quería, sin embargo, hacía mas de diez minutos que el rubio le había arrebatado su alcohol necesario para cumplir con eso.

"Pareces un viejo lamentándote¿Acaso no te diviertes?" preguntó Naruto riéndose levemente de la cara que ponía Iruka cuando contaba con los otros dos.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hasta fijar sus ojos negros en la cara del rubio.

"Si… pero quiero emborracharme" contestó sinceramente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio aún sin mirarlo.

"Quiero hacer estupideces, quiero olvidar por un momento quien debo ser"

"¿Y por que no lo haces sin alcohol?" preguntó esta vez mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes azules.

"Por que no podría…"

"Bien, yo no quiero cargar contigo así que… que nos carguen a nosotros…" dicho y echo. El rubio cogió una buena botella de Sake y la puso en medio de los dos. "Primero una, después ya vendrá la siguiente" dijo dándole un vasito y sonriendo como antaño.

Sasuke sonrío. Por una vez, podía hacer las cosas sin pensar, y si era en compañía de su mejor amigo, mejor que mejor.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

Por cierto, nos vemos en el siguiente, (que es donde empieza la historia). Un besazo. 

(Reviews… alegran xD)


	3. Un sentimiento, una comida y una amistad

_Buenas gente¿Qué tal? Espero que bien xD, por cierto, gracias a quienes me enviáis reviews, me alegran muchísimo, de veras, y los tengo contestados mas abajo n.n, venga espero que disfrutéis del Cáp, n.-_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el dia 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)

**Disclaimer II:** Coca-cola no me pertenece, pertenece a su empresa y We are the Champions es de Queen, así que los honores a él.

**Advertencias:** Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)

**Advertencias II:** ¿Más? Si, más, de momento y hasta caps próximos shounen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas, que para gustos, colores.

**Advertencias III:** Posible Lemon.

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 2: **Un sentimiento, una comida y una amistad**

Naruto se removió incomodo, intentando ocultarse de luz que se filtraba por la ventana¿Acaso anoche no se acordó de bajar las persianas o correr las cortinas?

Se levantó de golpe, anoche… lo ultimo que recordaba era a Sasuke sonriéndole con la copita de Sake en la mano y él sirviéndole el alcohol¿Qué demonios había pasado después de eso¿Y como había llegado a su habitación¿Y por que nadie había bajado las persianas? Ladeó la cabeza y de un salto se puso en el suelo, listo para ir al baño a refrescarse la cara, a ver si eso le aclaraba las ideas y después se tomaría una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando y un tazón de ramen calentito, después ya se ocuparía de recordar algo.

Sorpresa fue la suya cuando al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró al Uchiha bajó el chorro del agua, con la cortina sin correr y completamente desnudo, aunque eso dejaba mostrar un pequeño moratón en su muslo izquierdo. Preguntándose internamente por que el Uchiha se había lastimado no se dio cuenta que el aludido se había girado hacia él.

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?" preguntó sin poner reparo en la manera que el rubio lo miraba.

"Buenos días" contestó el otro cerrando la puerta del baño y caminando hacia la pica.

"Buenos días…" respondió mirándolo extrañado. "¿Acaso te sigues encontrando mal?" preguntó parando el grifo.

"Me duele la cabeza…" respondió abriendo esta vez él el grifo del agua fría.

El Uchiha alzó las cejas con una mueca de superioridad.

"No me extraña, ayer bebiste mas de cuatro botellas de Sake, bueno, en realidad bebimos diez pero tu solo te bebiste cuatro…" respondió cogiendo el champú sin mirar la cara de espanto que lucía el rubio.

"¿He hice algo extraño después de eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno… hicimos, yo no me emborraché pero iba un pelín subido así que nos pusimos a cantar en la maquina del Karaoke y después nos divertimos jugando en el parque de los pequeños, aunque no fuimos los únicos, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Kiba, Kankurou y Chouji también se animaron… aunque la fiesta se truncó cuando Kankurou y Chouji rompieron un columpio y los vecinos salieron a protestar, tirándonos objetos varios, una mujer lanzó una sartén y me golpeó en el muslo, como puedes ver…" dijo tocándose levemente la parte adolorida. "Después de eso nos fuimos corriendo a casa, pero resulta que el echo de haber ido tan deprisa te sentó como un tiro y vomitaste en la entrada, luego que acabaras _señor fuente _te llevé a la cama y no te has despertado hasta hoy" ahora cogió el gel del cuerpo. "Por cierto, los regalos te los darán esta tarde aquí en casa, te los íbamos a dar ayer pero… todos estaban medio borrachos, incluido tu"

"¿Y por que tu no te emborrachaste tanto?" preguntó secándose la cara.

"Bebí pero… no tanto como para perder los papeles, aunque en realidad era eso lo que quería…" después de enjabonarse Sasuke comenzó a aclararse.

"Oye… has hablado mas que cualquier otro día desde que te conozco" dijo Naruto dejando la toalla en el toallero y abriendo la puerta del baño.

"Talvez aun me dure el puntillo"

"Va a ser eso…"

Naruto cerró la puerta dejando al Uchiha y sus pensamientos dentro del baño, aunque cuando lo hizo recordó vagamente algo, calor, un leve mariposeo, placer y el leve tacto de piel en sus labios, y esa piel tenía propietario, era a quien acababa de dejar en el baño. En ese momento no se había fijado pero el Uchiha parecía llevar una tirita en el hombro¿Talvez le había golpeado ahí también la sartén? Esperaba que fuera eso.

"Sasuke" abrió de golpe la puerta y clavó sus ojos en los negros de él, que hora lo miraban fijamente. "¿Ayer te besé, te mordí, te achuché o algo parecido?" preguntó sin tapujos, mas valía ser directo y franco, que indirecto y mentiroso.

"Hiciste las tres cosas" cogió una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura. "Me besaste la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla, me mordiste el cuello, los hombros y las orejas y me abrazaste todo el camino a casa" respondió secándose el pelo con otra toalla.

"Eso que vomité…"

"Era mentira, ni corrimos ni vomitaste" hizo una pausa. "Creí que si te contaba la verdad no me creerías" respondió mirándolo fijamente de nuevo.

"Quiero la verdad" respondió.

"Bien… vayamos al sofá" dijo caminando hacia él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó tensándose un poco.

"No quiero hablar en el baño"

"Está bien…"

El trayecto del baño al comedor se le hizo eterno, era cierto que solo estaba a dos pasos pero… igualmente se le hizo eterno.

"Relájate, no hiciste nada malo" dijo el Uchiha sintiendo el nerviosismo del menor.

"¿Besarte, morderte y achucharte no son razones suficientes como para sentirme mal y tenso?" preguntó.

"El molesto debería ser yo, no tu" se giró y lo encaró, parándose a un metro del sofá. "Y no lo estoy, así que relájate"

"¿Por que no estás molesto?" preguntó extrañado.

"Por que no me molesta que tu hicieras eso, me hubiera molestado si lo hubiera echo cualquier otra persona, pero tu no, eres mi amigo, no tengo por que sentirme mal si me besas, me muerdes o me achuchas"

"Sasuke…"

"Prefiero que no digas lo que creo que vas a decir" respondió mirándolo un poco asustado, tal vez había hablado demasiado, aunque había sido sincero, en ningún momento en el que Naruto se comportó así le molestó, en lo más mínimo."

"Dime que es lo que hice después que te tiraran la sartén"

"Decidimos…" Sasuke se sentó en el sofá. "… que la fiesta había acabado, así que cada uno se fue a su casa, y entonces te agarraste a mi como una lapa."

Naruto se removió incomodo en el sofá, desde que el Uchiha había vuelto no había sido capaz de acercarse mucho a él y resulta que borracho se le había abalanzado, talvez era cierto, tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a verlo.

"¿Y…?" preguntó temeroso.

Por alguna razón el Uchiha no contestó¿Talvez si hablaba se delataría como antes? Ni él lo sabía así que decidió hacer oídos sordos.

"Nada, te llevé hasta la cama y te quedaste dormido" contestó simplemente mirando fijamente un jarrón que tenía enfrente, con la mirada perdida.

"Pero…" en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

Sasuke se volteó hacia la puerta, de nuevo aquel sonido estridente y persistente, creando su típica fachada de indiferencia oculto el suspiró de alivio que se produjo en su interior cuando el timbre retumbó en su tímpano.

"Voy a abrir" musitó el Uchiha levantándose.

Naruto no lo miró ni mal ni bien, talvez después de estar tanto tiempo junto al Uchiha había aprendido a mostrar indiferencia cuando quería parar una emoción fuerte o simplemente el mismo odio que sentía en aquel momento no le dejaba mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Sasuke, por su lado, abrió la puerta mientras notaba la gélida mirada del rubio en el cogote¿Por qué se había enfadado así?, pensó que ni el mismo Naruto lo sabía.

Era Sai.

"¿Y tu que quieres?" le soltó caminando de repente hacia la cocina a buscar agua, hoy llevaba todo el día hablando y le provocaba una sequedad permanente en la garganta.

"Vine a deciros que al final hemos quedado a las cinco, traeremos ganchitos y refrescos y cosas por el estilo…" dijo entrando y colgando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en el colgador.

"Nada de allcohol2 replicó Naruto desde el sofá, donde Sai se acercaba con una sonrisita.

"Tranquilo, visto lo visto ayer hemos decidido no tocar de nuevo el alcohol, sobretodo el profesor de la academia, Iruka, que ha dicho que nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan persistente y molesto como el que tenia esta mañana" amplió la sonrisa falsa que acostumbraba a mostrar, aunque esta parecía ya tener un toque de sinceridad.

Naruto lo miró de reojo y de reojo miró como el Uchiha, (que se estaba bebiendo la botella entera a vasos) miraba mal a Sai, claro, el aún no se había repuesto que le hubieran encontrado un sustituto, él se podía ir, pero su vacante tendría que estar ahí y nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, la podía ocupar, o almenos esa era la conclusión a la que llegó Naruto.

"Bueno¿alguien me puede ofrecer agua? Estoy sediento…" musitó el chico con otra sonrisa, esta vez, dirigiéndose al Uchiha en particular.

"Lamento que no queda" dijo mostrándole la botella vacía.

Naruto respiró resignado, el Uchiha se había bebido la botella de litro y medio él solo, si ya decía él que lo de hablar tanto traería consecuencias… y míralas, allí las tenia, un empache de agua, aunque almenos eso era sano.

"Vaya… ¿Y algo para beber?" preguntó dejando la sonrisa de lado aún sin dejar de hablar con aquel tono odioso que sacaba al Uchiha de sus casillas.

Naruto, temiendo la respuesta de Sasuke, tomó la iniciativa.

"Hay mas agua en la despensa, voy a buscarla" dicho esto se levantó y se fue hacia la pequeña despensa sonde guardaban la compra.

"Parece que tenías sed¿No Sasuke-kun?" preguntó inocentemente Sai.

"Sasuke solo está bien" rectificó cogiendo una cacerola de debajo de un estante.

"¿Qué vas a preparar, Sasuke-san?" preguntó levantándose con la intención de ayudarlo.

"Ramen" respondió secamente poniendo la cacerola debajo del grifo de agua.

"¿Puedo quedarme a desayunar?" preguntó viendo como la cacerola se iba llenando de agua.

Eso dejó a Sasuke helado, tendría morro el tío…

"Claro, a Sasuke no le importará cocinar para uno más¿Cierto?" contestó Naruto cargando con la garrafa y mostrándole una siniestra sonrisa al Uchiha detrás de una totalmente sincera.

Sai, por supuesto, no pareció percatarse de ello. En cuanto a emociones, aún ganaba él, Sasuke almenos sabía sacar las conclusiones ocultas detrás de una sonrisa, un guiño de ojo, una leve caricia (a las que últimamente estaba mas que acostumbrado con los continuos achaques de Karin por llevárselo a la cama, cosa que provocaba una tremenda y fuerte discusión con Ino y mas tarde con Sakura que terminaba siempre con Juugo protegiendo a la pelirroja y Tenten y Hinata a las otras dos, un completo espectáculo)

"No, claro…" susurró dejando la cacerola encima del fogón con rabia contenida.

"¿Y seguro que Sasuke cocina bien?" preguntó Sai viendo como el aludido se disponía a preparar el plato de comida.

"Oh, te quedarías sorprendido en cuanto a lo que puede hacer…" musitó el rubio mirando fijamente la espalda del moreno.

"Veamos" dijo felizmente sentándose en un taburete en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

"Si, veamos como le sale hoy…" Naruto también se sentó en la barra a esperar.

"Oíd, si queréis comer mas os vale ayudarme, aunque solo sea a cortar los ingredientes" dijo girándose y dejándoles un cuenco con los ingredientes para cortar.

Naruto y Sai se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos, parecía que la comida no les iba a salir gratis.

"Por cierto, voy a cambiarme, y tu Naruto deberías hacer lo mismo" avisó el Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio cayó en cuenta, el Uchiha estaba desnudo a excepción de una cortita toalla que enseñaba más que tapaba y él aun iba en pijama, no, si menudo panorama se había encontrado Sai al venir.

"Supongo que tengo que vigilar que los fideos no se quemen¿no?" preguntó Sai.

"No tienes, debes" le soltó el Uchiha cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

"Ahora vuelvo" musitó el rubio yendo a cambiarse él también.

Y eso que Sai venía con la intención de, aparte de avisarles, de comer por que él hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar…

Dos minutos pasaron que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones cambiados y completamente aseados.

"Mas te vale que los fideos no estén quemados" musitó por lo bajo el Uchiha caminando hacia la cacerola.

"Están en perfecto estado, no han echado de menos en absoluto tus cuidados." Contestó el otro cortando en pequeños trocitos la carne.

"Bien, yo también…" dijo Naruto remangándose las mangas justo cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. "¿Otra vez¿Y ahora quien será?" dijo mas para si mismo que para los otros dos interlocutores.

"Vamos, como sea otra persona que viene a comer no come, porque no he hecho tantas raciones." Se quejó el Uchiha mientras Sai se reía levemente de él, sobretodo del delantal anaranjado que llevaba puesto, aunque él tampoco debía reírse mucho, llevaba otro delantal de color naranja butano.

"Hola Naruto, había pensado que podríamos comer juntos los tres, así me quedo y os ayudo a prepararlo todo para esta tarde…" se oyó la voz de Sakura en el umbral. "He traído comida que he hecho, espero que no hayas empezado a cocinar…" añadió.

"Pues… ya estamos preparando ramen… y Sai también se queda a comer…" contestó Naruto dejando pasar a la chica.

"Vaya…" de repente Sakura apareció en el comedor – cocina y puso una cara rara.

Sasuke con un delantal de tonos anaranjados y Sai con un delantal naranja butano, los dos cocinando, pero lo que le impactó mas fue Sasuke, ahí todo modesto delante de los fogones… Ladeó con fuerza la cabeza, eso parecía casi un sueño, tres hombres atractivos, con delantal, juntos y cocinando. Definitivamente era un sueño.

"¿Quieres algo de beber de mientras, Sakura-chan?" oyó como le preguntaba Naruto.

La chica volvió a la realidad en un instante.

"Si, Coca-cola estaría bien…" caminó y dejó la bandeja de comida que llevaba encima de una encimera.

"¡Oh¡Okonamiaky!" exclamó Sai mirando el contenido de la bandeja.

"Si, lo he preparado yo, aunque bueno, mi madre me ha ayudado…" dijo sacando la lengua y rascándose la nuca levemente. "Por cierto… ¿Esto es el club de cocina o algo parecido…?" preguntó mientras Naruto le tendía la bebida.

"Podría ser, por que los dotes culinarios de estos dos rozan la inexistencia, Naruto solo sabe hacer ramen y por como Sai ha pelado las patatas y cortado la carne no es que tenga mucha idea de cocina" respondió el Uchiha arrebatándole el cuenco al rubio y al moreno.

Sakura se rió levemente mirando la cara _afectados_ de Naruto y Sai.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó.

"Pon la mesa con Naruto y Sai" dijo simplemente vaciando los cuencos en la cacerola.

La chica asintió y se dirigió a la mesa a ayudar a los chicos.

"Si queréis algún día os hago un cursillo de iniciación a la cocina." Dijo amablemente poniendo los platos.

"Eso estaría bien, así no tendría que aguantar a Sasuke quejándose por el Ramen o por que siempre tiene que cocinar" respondió Naruto ayudando con los cubiertos a Sai.

"Esto ya está…" dijo el Uchiha acercándose con la cacerola a la mesa mientras Sai traía el Okonamiaky.

Después de servir los platos correspondientes el cocinero se sentó en la silla al lado de la pared, justo enfrente de Sai, que tenía al lado a Sakura, que se reía débilmente se Naruto, que se había quemado.

"¿¡P-por que no has avisado que estaban ardiendo!?" preguntó tosiendo y llevándose un vaso de agua a los labios.

"Creía que ya se veía con el humo que echan…" respondió sinceramente. "Y limpiarte, que te sale el caldo por la nariz, guarro" le soltó tirándole una servilleta a la cara.

"Teme…" le soltó mirándolo mal.

Sakura se rió, ciertamente esa dosis de estúpida normalidad era necesaria, por fin Naruto había recuperado la sonrisa y Sasuke había vuelto pero… pensaba que eso la alegraría en cantidad pero se dio cuenta que de lo que realmente estaba feliz era por la sonrisa de cierto rubio, era esa sonrisa tan sincera la que la hacía sonreír a ella también, y por que negarlo más, aunque se peleara con Karin e Ino por Sasuke no dejaba de ser una costumbre, ella a quien…

"Estás distante, fea" oyó decir a Sai mientras este le pasaba una mano por delante de la cara.

"¿Y a ti que te tienen dicho acerca de los malditos apodos?" susurró alzando lentamente el puño mientras una venita amenazante aparecía en su sien.

Sai comprendió en ese instante que todas las mujeres de esa villa (almenos las que él conocía) poseían un carácter de perros, bueno, menos la tierna de Hinata, que se sonrojaba cuando cierto rubio y cierto pelirrojo la miraban. Él por supuesto, se dio cuenta de eso anoche.

Por su parte, el Uchiha pensaba igual que la pelirosada, la sonrisa de Naruto, tan pura y sincera, aliviaba cualquier mal y además te poseía como una droga, te hacía adicto a ella y totalmente dependiente, además, los labios de Naruto, al igual que sus mordiscos eran tan suave y cálidos… ladeó bruscamente la cabeza, sacándose esa imagen de la cabeza, que lo llevaba torturando toda la noche y la mañana.

"¿Por qué estáis todos tan ausentes hoy?" preguntó Sai cogiendo una bola de pulpo de la bandeja de Sakura.

"Debe ser el alcohol de ayer…" respondió débilmente el Uchiha bebiendo un buen trago de agua.

"Pues si, por que menuda armasteis" dijo Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan¿Yo iba muy borracho?" preguntó el rubio, que quería tener otra visión aparte de la de Sasuke.

"Bastante, aunque Sasuke-kun también iba bebido, pero no tanto como tu, eso si, quien bebió y no dio muestras de ello fue Sai."

"Si yo también recuerdo vagamente algo así…" añadió el Uchiha.

"Pues yo si que no recuerdo nada…" se quejó Naruto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Tampoco te perdiste tanto, solo unas cuantas idioteces por parte de de Kakashi-sensei y Yamato…" le respondió Sakura.

"Ya, pero seguro que era divertido verlos" replicó.

"Pues no demasiado, yo no le encontraba la gracia…" se quejó Sai. "La única persona que me hizo gracia fuiste tu y Sasuke cantando 'We are the champions'…"

Naruto enrojeció¿Él cantando? Seguro que lo habría hecho fatal aunque… si Sasuke también había cantado todo el ridículo no lo había echo él.

"Ya eso fue divertido" se río Sakura.

"Dejadlo¿queréis?" soltó Sasuke a modo de protesta, él no queria hablar de la tontería del karaoke ayer por la noche.

"Buf… el Uchiha se ha enfadado…" soltó Sai soltando un bufido a modo de burla.

Sasuke clavó una gélida mirada en Sai, que arqueó una ceja, no conociendo _aún_ el significado de eso, que era: Una palabra mas y te cuelgo de la lengua.

"Ya, chicos, calmaos" intentó Sakura. "Y ayudarme a traer los postres"

Ni Sasuke ni Sai hicieron ademán de moverse, bastante tenían con mantener un unilateral combate de miradas asesinas. Por que Sai… de miradas aun no sabia, bastante tenía con las sonrisas.

"Déjalos, cuando Sasuke se pone así de tonto en plan _Soy el mejor, y si te metes conmigo las pagarás_ ´ no hay quien lo saque de ahí…" dijo Naruto levantándose y retirando los platos de la comida.

Sakura arqueó una ceja¿Por qué cuanto más cerca de los dos estaba mas se daba cuenta que se conocían más el uno al otro? A veces más que ellos mismos.

"Se hace extraño, ya no eres quien solías ser Naruto" le dijo cuando hubo entrado en la cocina.

"Supongo que he madurado¿No?" dijo sonriendo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo como antaño.

"Y tanto, estás hasta más atr---."

"¿Qué hay de postres?" preguntó Sai desde el comedor.

"Para ti una leche cargada de---."

"Sasuke" lo regañó levemente Naruto.

Era conocido por todos que Sai y Sasuke no se llevaban bien pero a veces el Uchiha se excedía.

"Ya, ahora yo soy el malo…" susurró dejando la bandeja en el fregadero. "La bandeja ya te la podrás llevar después" le dijo a Sakura poniendose de nuevo el delantal y arremangándose.

"¿No quieres postres?" preguntó extrañada viendo como el chico se disponía a fregar los platos.

"Se me han quitado las ganas" dijo abriendo la llave del agua de un manotazo, que por como sonó, debió dolerle.

Sakura lo dejó a él y sus pensamientos y cogió los platos que Naruto había sacado con contesa.

"¿Y yo que le he hecho al Uchiha?" preguntó inocentemente viendo como Sasuke fregaba con fuerza la bandeja.

"¿No sabes que él es muy sensible?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Sensible¿Dejar a sus compañeros atrás y no querer saber nada de ellos es ser sensible? Según mis libros eso----."

"No en ese sentido Sai" le aclaró Sakura. "Se refiere a emocionalmente, al hecho que si lo contradices le sienta mal o cosas así…"

"Que tío mas raro…" soltó metiendo una cucharada de golpe en la boca.

En la cocina, a Sasuke se le infló una venita en la cabeza.

"Mira quien fue a hablar, el que no siente ni padece…" replicó enfadado.

"Pues me parecer mas raro tu, señor bloque de hielo-sensible"

Cuando el Uchiha iba a replicar algo Naruto habló.

"Por un momento¿Os podríais callar los dos¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así¿No podrías vivir en paz?"

"Pides lo imposible Naruto…" Sakura lo miró de manera realmente tierna, intentado hacerle comprender que ellos dos jamás serían realmente compatibles.

"Ah…" Naruto suspiró resignado, menudo plan les esperaba.

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

_Bueno¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo… además, ya se empieza a ver un poco__ por donde van los tiros y se puede afirmar el triangulo formado por Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura, bueno, aunque aún quedan mas sorpresas, por cierto, si queréis alguna pareja en especial, vamos, que no sea por favor ni NaruHina ni SasuSaku ni algo parecido me lo decís y ya, intentaré algo, bueno, un besazo y hasta dentro de poco!!! (Lo bueno que tienen las vacaciones es que atraen a las musas…). _

_**Contestación:**__ (Ah… volver al principio de nuevo, cuando se contestaban los reviews es siempre tan maravilloso… ¡Dios, hablo como una vieja, y eso que solo hace unos tres años que ando por fanfiction!)_

**Nyuuchan:** Bueno, capitulo actualizado, espero que sigas leyendo y me gusta que pienses igual en lo respecto a Naruto y sus amigos, viva el poder de la amistad xD!

**Coptesita:** Capitulo actualizado nn, espero que te haya agradado y que te guste como va la historia nn

**Apiskuld:** El lema de DoN't WoRrY bE hApPy me alegró muchísimo, es una frase totalmente familiar xD, pues si, habrá mucho SasuNaru, en cuanto a Sakura no la mates aún xD, que la necesito un poquito más, en cuanto a lo del alcohol… no es que sea muy seguidora de los botellones pero… es que la gente bebe mas para ligar y hacer el gilipollas, asi que aquí está mostrado tal y como es xD, eso si, no acabaran alcohólicos.

**Amyleex:** Jejeje, la intriga es lo más xD, habrá algunos flashback a lo largo de la historia recordando la fiesta, por que qué digamos Sasuke tampoco es que estuviera muy lucido en ese momento xD, así que algo pasó xD, lo de tirarse a Naruto… en las advertencias ya no salen los interrogantes así que algo habrá… mas adelante claro, aun es pronto.

_Bueno reviewers, aquí tenéis mi contestación (la haría por privado pero no tengo el mail de todas, venga, nos vemos en el capítulo cuatro!_


	4. Recuerdos Desvanecidos

_¡Hola! Volví, de nuevo actualizando¡Si, la musa volvió de las vacaciones y ha decidido trabajar xD! Dos cosas antes que leáis, el Cap no debía ser como es, más razones abajo y segundo, a mi me encanta de todas formas ., dejo en vuestras manos la critica, venga, nos vemos mas abajo como siempre!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el dia 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)

**Advertencias:** Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)

**Advertencias II:** ¿Más? Si, más, de momento y hasta caps próximos shounen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas, que para gustos, colores.

**Advertencias III:** ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA LEVE ESCENA COMPROMETEDORA, LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO (No Lemon, pero casi)

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 3: **Recuerdos desvanecidos**

Después de fregar los platos los cuatro prepararon un poco la casa para todos los que iban a venir, retirando algunas mesillas para dejar espacio y colocando platos donde iría la comida que (según Sakura) Kankurou, Kiba y Shino se habían encargado de comprar.

Sentados en el sofá estaban en silencio, por alguna razón ninguno tenia nada que decir, cosa extraña ya que Naruto siempre encontraba algún tema de conversación pero parecía estar ausente, al igual que Sasuke, que se había sentado en un sillón y había cerrado los ojos y se había cruzado de brazos, como si dormitase, por otro lado Sai miraba curioso una revista que había en la mesa y Sakura empezaba a aburrirse, tanto silencio no era normal¿Dónde habían ido a parar los piques de Naruto y Sasuke¿Y los de Sasuke y Sai? Como ella tampoco tenia nada que hacer se dedicó a mirar de escondidas a Naruto, que miraba fijamente al Uchiha, de esa manera no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

Sai alzó un momento la vista, fijándose en la cadenita que formaban los tres, en realidad se había dado cuenta cuando había venido y había pillado a Naruto con una cara muy seria, talvez Sasuke le había dicho lo que realmente había pasado anoche… cuando el Uchiha lo llevó a la cama, y él lo sabia, puesto que estaba presente.

"Oye Naruto¿Tú te acuerdas que pasó anoche?" preguntó bajando la revista mientras el rubio lo miraba con una ceja en alto y Sakura se giraba exaltada hacia él.

"Lo poco que me ha contado Sasuke" respondió mientras el Uchiha abría los ojos.

"Ya… ¿Y que te ha contado?" preguntó.

"Nada importante, lo de las sartenes y tal" cortó rápidamente Sasuke cuando Naruto iba a hablar. Lo último que quería en ese instante era hablar de lo que había pasado, puesto que Sakura estaba delante.

"Ya… eso quiere decir que te has comido trozos"

"Déjalo¿Vale?"

Sai asintió, si el Uchiha no quería hablar…

"¿Pasó algo más Sasuke?" preguntó nervioso y temeroso el rubio.

"Nada importante¿Vale?"

Aunque eso no pareció convencerle.

Sakura frunció el ceño, lo cierto es que ese día ella no se dio mucha cuenta de lo que pasó en la fiesta pero por lo que se ve sucedió algo relacionado con Naruto, y eso la molestó, aun a tientas de no saber.

"¿Por qué tanto secretismo?" preguntó mirando a Sai aún con el ceño fruncido, eso no le gustaba, ella quería saberlo todo.

Sai simplemente se encogió de hombros, por parte porque él no entendía porqué se ocultaban los dos ninjas y por que realmente tampoco sabia mucho, él solo había visto hasta que…

"No es nada que deba preocuparte Sakura, Naruto tan solo se encontraba un poco mal y por respecto a él no queremos que mucha gente se entere…" respondió Sasuke.

'_¿Mucha gente?'_ se preguntó mentalmente Sakura¿Acaso estaba diciendo que ella no tenia derecho a saber lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo?

Parecía que esa pregunta se había formado como un surco en su frente ya que Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, un poco mosqueado por el arranque de rabia que dominaba a la pelirosada.

"Sasuke¿Consideras que no soy lo suficientemente amiga de Naruto como para no saber lo que le pasa?" preguntó haciendo notar su enfado, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera.

¿Sakura enfadada por que le ocultaban cosas de él¿Qué estaba pasando¿Y por que sentía ese hermoso cosquilleo en la barriga cuando la chica se preocupaba por él?

"Nunca he dicho eso y nunca he considerado que debas estar alejada de la vida de Naruto, pero no es algo que sólo le incumbe a él¿Entiendes?" dijo tajante, cortando cualquier réplica posible.

Sakura agachó la cabeza derrotada, ella…

"Sasuke, no deberías ser tan duro con ella, encima todo lo que ha hecho por ti…" Naruto se acercó a la pelirosada y rodeó un brazo por sus hombros.

Una pequeña punzada atravesó el corazón de Sasuke junto con un mal que le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué era esa sensación¿Y esas ganas de apartar a Naruto de la chica y obligarlo a abrazarlo a él?

"No he sido duro, tan solo he dicho la verdad" respondió levantándose de golpe y encerrándose en su habitación.

"Y-yo, creo que regaré las plantas de fuera" dijo Sai levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina a buscar la regadera.

Allí había tan mal ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"¿Sakura-Chan?" preguntó débilmente reconfortándola con su abrazo.

"N-naruto… yo…" levantó levemente su rostro y fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los zafiro de él.

Esa posición, esa mirada y ese susurro de su nombre le hicieron recordar algo.

**FLASH BACK**

"¿Sabes? Esto es maravilloso Naruto, nunca me había sentido tan… _caliente_…"

Y fue entonces cuando notó unos sedosos labios sobre los suyos, que tenían un ligero sabor a Sake… Y ese beso lo hizo despertar lentamente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para alargar más el placer y…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¡Sakura-Chan¡¿Qué haces?!" preguntó asustado cogiéndola por los hombros y separándola de él.

"P-perdona yo… tan solo… fue un impulso…" balbuceó la chica clavando sus ojos en el suelo.

Naruto se tocó levemente los labios, donde apenas unos segundos antes Sakura había apoyado los suyos, eran tan calientes y suaves pero… la sensación de éxtasis que había recordado débilmente no la había sentido esta vez.

Lentamente, la pequeña bestia de tinta se retiró de donde estaba escondida y se coló por el hueco de las cartas, justo por donde había entrado.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sai agachándose a su altura, dejando la regadera al lado de los pergaminos que tenía en el suelo, uno con el dibujo de la pequeña bestia y otro vacío, sin un solo dibujo.

La pequeña bestia se acercó al pergamino en blanco y escribió algo a la par que dibujaba.

"Así que Sakura ha besado a Naruto…" susurró Sai observando el dibujo.

"¿Sai¿Qué haces aquí¿Y que murmurabas?" preguntó Ino acercándose.

Por primera vez Sai se sobresaltó, enrollando de golpe el pergamino donde la pequeña bestia había volcado sus informes.

"¿Yo?" dijo señalándose a si mismo guardando rápidamente sus cosas. "Riego las plantas" y le mostró la regadera.

Ino arqueó una ceja pero no le dio mayor importancia.

"He estado con Shino, Kiba y Kankurou comprando las cosas, hemos decidido traer antes la bebida para que así se refrescara en la nevera, ellos ya traerán mas tarde la comida, que dicen que querían comprar algo más… un pastel me parece que han dicho, como ayer no hicimos nada mas que beber y cantar…" dijo abriendo la puerta mientras no paraba de hablar mirando al moreno, que hacía como que escuchaba pero sin escuchar realmente, en su mente solo había el beso de Naruto y Sakura y los celos de Sasuke que saldrían a flote tan buen punto como él se lo comentara.

"¿Y como es que has ido tu con ellos?" preguntó haciendo ver que mantenía una conversación mientras Sakura y Naruto se giraban hacia ellos.

"Pues…" antes que Ino acabara descubrió a Sakura. "¿Y como es que estás aquí, Sakura?" preguntó dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera.

"Vine a ayudar, igual que Sai…" dijo levantándose y respondiendo con voz débil.

"Ya, pero tu no riegas plantas" le soltó sacando las botellas de refresco y pasándoselas a Sai, que las metía en la nevera.

'_No, yo robo besos…'_ pensó sintiéndose de repente fatal.

A su silencio, Ino arqueó una ceja.

"¿Tu estás bien?" preguntó extrañada acercándose a ella y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando Sakura iba a contestar Sasuke apareció en escena.

"Ah, hola Ino¿Cuándo has llegado?" preguntó acercándose y cogiendo un baso para servirse agua.

"Hace unos cinco minutos" respondió sinceramente sin usar aquél tono meloso que utilizaba cuando era niña.

"Oye Sasuke¿Tu no has bebido mucho agua hoy ya?" preguntó Sai mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Es sano beber dos litros de agua diarios" respondió llevándose el baso a la habitación.

"Sasuke-kun hoy está extraño…" dijo la rubia mirando como el chico había desaparecido por el pasillo. "…Y tu también Naruto" dijo enviándole una mirada.

"S-solo estoy cansado… si eso voy a echarme un rato…" y también desapareció hacia su habitación.

Ino miró extrañada al rubio¿Qué estaba pasando allí¿Por qué todos estaban como si tuvieran una depresión encima?

"Yo… voy a continuar regando las plantas" dijo Sai acabando de llenar la regadera y saliendo de nuevo afuera.

Justo cuando el chico cerró la puerta Sakura sollozó.

"H-hey Sakura¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó asustada Ino cogiéndola de los hombros.

"Y-yo… l-lo he e-estropeado t-todo, m-mi ami-tad c-con N-naruto y…" comenzó a balbucear llorando descontroladamente.

"Hey, cálmate¿Quieres? Vamos a sentarnos y me explicas todo esto… que ahora no entiendo ni jota" dijo guiándola hacia el sofá.

Una vez las dos estuvieran sentadas e Ino le acercara un paquete lleno de pañuelos de papel a Sakura esta comenzó a hablar.

"Resulta que estábamos aquí tranquilos los cuatro, cuando han empezado a hablar de algo que sucedió anoche con Naruto y yo me he enfadado porqué quería saberlo, quería saber que le había pasado a Naruto y me he _peleado_ con Sasuke-kun y él me ha contestado _mal_ y se ha ido y Sai también a regar las plantas y… y yo me he quedado a solas con Naruto y… lo he besado… pero él me ha rechazado…"

Ino se dio el gusto de flipar por un momento¿Sakura besando a Naruto¡Eso era inédito!

"¿Y… porque lo has besado?" preguntó una vez se hubo recompuesto.

"Por que estoy enamorada de él" respondió sinceramente mientras Ino tenia una cara que estaba entre la sorpresa, la gracia y el asombro. "Yo… me lo he ido negando una vez tras otra pero… al ver el lazo tan estrecho que tiene con Sasuke-kun me ha hecho hervir la sangre, me ha hecho actuar de la manera que quería me ha hecho…" se calló un instante, había utilizado el verbo que no tocaba. "… me ha… excitado…" susurró mientras un rubor notorio cubría sus mejillas.

Ino se dejó de poner caretos y acarició solamente con lastima el hombro de la chica.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sai flipaba¿La excitación no era un claro signo de apetito sexual? O almenos eso era lo que decían sus libros.

Y ahora resultaba que Sakura quería a Naruto como… un pedazo de carne, las vueltas que daba el mundo.

* * *

"Dime algo Hinata¿Por qué me has citado aquí?" preguntó Gaara jugueteando con la pajita de su batido.

"M-me gustaría pedirte que le preguntaras una cosa a Naruto-kun por mi, Gaara-kun" respondió nerviosa, frotando sus manos y sonrojándose mientras evitaba los ojos esmeralda del chico.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó enderezándose.

"Quiero que le preguntes si yo puedo llegar a ser más que una amiga para él" dijo poniéndose muy roja de golpe.

Gaara quedó en estado de shock un momento, asimilando la información, él no quería darle una mala noticia a Hinata pero era inevitable, viendo lo melosos que estaban ayer los amigos-hermanos-rivales Hinata no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

"Sinceramente" se armó de valor y la encaró. "Creo que tu deseo no se va a poder realizar, Naruto ya quiere a otra persona" dijo golpeándola contra la realidad secamente.

"Oh…" dijo tristemente. "Es Sakura-san¿cierto?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él no sabía como contestar a eso.

"Yo… aun no sé quien es, Naruto solo dijo que amaba a una persona, y en la manera en como lo… - rectificó inmediatamente, tampoco era plan de darle un susto a la chica- … la miraba ayer puedo decirte con seguridad que no eras tu, lo siento, pero en el amor… las cosas nunca salen bien" dijo echando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Lo sé, pero aun y así…"

"Tu tranquila, ya encontrarás alguien adecuado para ti, es más, no eres fea ni antipática, caes bien, seguro que algún chico se rendirá a tus pies.

"Gracias, Gaara-kun" respondió sonrojándose.

* * *

"Y… bien¿Qué pastel cogemos?" preguntó Kankurou dando vueltas por nevera de la pastelería.

"No sé… hay tantos, de tantos sabores y todos tienen una pinta tan buena…" dijo Kiba mirando un estante en especial, almenos había descartado los otros cinco.

"Creo que uno de chocolate y nata gustará a todos" dijo Shino al lado de Kiba.

Kankurou dejó de pasearse y se acercó a los chicos.

"Pero ese es muy normal Shino, mira, aquí hay de fresas con nata de frambuesas con fresas, de…" no pudo acabar por que una chica lo cortó.

"¿Buscáis algo en especial, chicos?" preguntó amablemente agachándose a la altura de Kiba, que estaba agachado.

"Si, bueno…" balbuceó.

Shino lo pateó, puesto que sus ojos habían volado al escote de la chica.

"Buscamos un pastel que guste generalmente, para mucha gente y que sea de cumpleaños." Respondió Shino mientras a su lado Kankurou miraba anonado a la dependienta.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no probáis ese de chocolate con nata y fresas? Es estupendo, es grande, de cumpleaños y gusta a toda la gente. Dijo sonriéndoles y señalando un pastel situado en el estante de arriba del todo.

"Entonces nos quedamos ese, preciosa" soltó Kankurou.

La chica dio vuelta al rojo rápidamente.

"Enseguida os lo traigo" dijo desapareciendo por una puerta que ponía almacén.

"La has asustado" le soltó Kiba mirándolo de reojo.

"¡Que la voy a asustar!" se excusó.

Kiba alzó una ceja en señal de _¿Acaso no es obvio? _

"Dejadlo" cortó Shino caminando hacia la caja, donde la chica había aparecido.

La chica sonrío y le dio el pastel a Kiba mientras Shino pagaba.

"Aquí tienes el cambio" dijo.

"Gracias" dijo secamente desapareciendo de la tienda.

"¡Adiós guapa!" Kankurou se despidió con la mano.

La chica le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Y bien¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Kiba.

"Llevad el pastel a la casa de Naruto, yo iré a comprar las velas, nos vemos allí" dijo Shino desapareciendo entre la multitud de gente que hacía compras a pesar de la hora de siesta que era.

"Pues vamos" dijo Kiba encaminándose hacia la casa.

* * *

Sai pensó que ya se había hartado de estar ahí espiando, además, ya se le había acabado el agua así que decidió entrar en la casa, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

"Oye Sai¿Hay agua?" preguntó Ino acercándose al chico, que guardaba la regadera.

"Si, en la nevera" respondió señalándosela.

Ino asintió levemente y se dirigió allí.

"Creo que voy a hablar con Naruto" dijo de repente la pelirosada cuando Sai se sentó a su lado a matar el tiempo viendo la televisión.

"Sakura… espérate un poco…" dijo Ino acercándole el baso.

"Pero… necesito aclarar esto…"

"Ya, pero deja más tiempo, Naruto debe estar echo un lío si no te ha respondido aún" dijo sentándose entre Sai y Sakura.

"Ya… pero…"

"Sakura, espera" fue lo único que dijo antes de apoyarse totalmente en el respaldo.

Y Sakura esperó a que algo pasara.

* * *

Naruto miraba fijamente la foto del antiguo equipo siete, antes que se disolviera y dos miembros cambiaran, uno permanente y el otro variable, más como un apoyo. En esa foto todo era diferente, él quería a Sakura y Sakura quería a Sasuke, hasta ahí todo perfecto pero… ya se sabe que los años hacen cambiar los sentimientos y ahora todo era diferente, Sakura lo quería a él y él la quería pero… por otro lado a Sasuke también, en todos esos años se había echo realmente importante para él, tanto de llegar hasta el fin del mundo si eso fuera necesario.

Suspiró y lanzó la fotografía a un lado de la cama, tumbándose él también, quería pensar… pero eso no hacía más que traer recuerdos de una noche llena de éxtasis de la que ni tan siquiera se acordaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Lo tumbó sobre la cama con cierta brusquedad y no le importó el gemido de dolor que él otro dejó escapar de sus finos labios de porcelana, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sentirlo ahí, saber que lo tenía cerca, que no era una ilusión, que esos últimos meses no lo habían sido, que finalmente había regresado a él… y eso lo hacia excitarse de manera sorprendente, dejandose llevar por la parte más primitiva de su ser, la que ansiaba el sexo, la que ansiaba que todas las celulas de su cuerpo durante unos instantes se detuvieran a gozar de la tremenda sensación que su cerebro enviaba, ese placer tan envolvente y tan exquisito que no se podía comparar con nada, ni tan siquiera cuando muerdes por primea vez en el verano tu helado favorito, que dejas derretir en tu boca y que te provoca un mar de sensaciones placenteras, o cuando descubres el placer oculto de ver o hacer cosas obscenas a espaldas de todos o…

"Naruto, esto está mal…" esa voz, esa voz que lo embriagaba y lo dejaba en un tipo de trance sin siquiera utilizar sus malditos ojos.

Sin embargo sus ojos decían lo contrario, decían que se dejara de formalismos y lo desvistiera ya, que lo besara entero, que le hiciera sentir ese placer que él también estaba ansioso de poder conocer que lo tomara y no lo dejara ir en toda la noche..., no por nada los ojos eran las ventanas del alma.

Y aquella noche lo hizo, culminó el acto con un gemido tan gutural que parecía imposible que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de ello.

Pero algo seguía estando mal.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo todo lo rápido que podía y con una erección que ni él mismo entendía como había podido llegar a formarse, pero eso lo tenía claro, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era por esa maldita noche en que perdió lo único inocente que había en su ser.

¡Maldita sea¡Ni tan siquiera recordaba su primera vez ni su primer beso ni su primera borrachera!

Intentando que todo aquello pasara se tapó con la almohada, tapándose la cara, avergonzándose de ello, avergonzándose de su maldita erección, de sus malditos recuerdos, de esa maldita noche y de si mismo.

Y esa vergüenza era la peor.

* * *

… _¿Soy cruel por dejarlo así? No lo sé._

_Gente, este capítulo tengo que decirlo que no salió como lo tenía previsto, ni en lo más mínimo, primera, Sasuke no tendría que haberse comportado así, Sakura tampoco, Sai no debía espiar y en el capítulo no tendría que haber habido ni un beso ni la escena de sexo, no era mi intención verdadera, este capitulo debía ser alegre y debían de haber regalos pero parece que se han pospuesto un poquito. De todas formas tengo que decir que la última escena me encanta, no se que pensareis vosotras pero a mi me encanta. En cuanto a las pequeñas apariciones de Gaara y Hinata (que tendrán una secuela más adelante) y del trío formado por Kankurou, Shino y Kiba cabe decir que no estaban previstas, todo salió sobre la marcha, y ya sabéis, cualquier duda, cualquier sugerencia enviarme un review, que me alegran y me ayudan a continuar, por cierto, si me contestáis a esto en el review sabré que habéis leído hasta aquí¿Os molestaría que el SasuNaru esperara un poquito para hacer mas larga la trama? Yo me abstengo de dar mi opinión xD, venga un besazo y aquí os dejo mi contestación, preciadas lectoras._

_**Apiskuld:**__ Gracias por torturarte a enviar un review en cada capítulo xD, por cierto, se que me matará por que he metido a Sakura por el medio pero… ¿Eso no te deja con ganas de esperar una escena SasuNaru y que cuando llegue disfrutarla realmente? Si no es así… Gomen , en cuanto al Flash Back… ya se sabe que pasó, pero aún quedan cosas que irán saliendo, aunque ya llevamos dos FLASH BACK! Besitos y te pido permiso para "robarte" el lema de DoN't WoRrY bE hApPy CoN mAs RaZóN existiendo SASUNARU (es que me encanta)_

_**DraculaN666**__ Juju... lo siento, soy mala, he metido y he enrollado más el triangulo amoroso, pero no te preocupes, el SASUNARU siempre vence, aunque todo tiene que pasar por dificultades...un Sai-Gaara lo lamentó pero un Kiba-Shino intentaré que aparezca, aunque sea valor de amistad¿Te está bien así? Si no es así hazmelo saber y meteré más Kiba-Shino n.-_

_**The Dark Secret:**__ T.T, has conseguido que llore de emoción, me encanta que encuentres divertida la lectura y me encanta que me digas que te pasarás a ver si he actualizado T.T yo tambien soy sensible como Sasuke T.T._

_**KuroNeko:**__ Tocarse siendo concientes aún no lo han echo, pero tocarse si, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que pueda verte pro aquí de nuevo!_

_**Katya Hiwatari Kon:**__ Creo que las versiones en Shippuden son mejor, a mi tambien me gustan más, pues mira he actualizado y a ver que te parece el desarollo, no se si estará bien pero ha salido porque si, yo casi ni pensaba en como debían pasar las cosas, los propios personajes lo hacían, asi que... ¿Es así como ellos quieren actuar? A saber xD_

_**Keiko Akatsuki:**__ See!!! Visca Sasuke-sensible xD, pueden haber Flash Back del local, porqué ahí pasó algo, asi que supongo que si lo verás cantando xD, eso si, mas adelante, espero que te haya gustado _

_Que alegría contestar los rewies, me traen recuerdos (De nuevo la vieja ¬¬) pue scomo ya he dicho, espero vuestras sugerencias, aunque sean para tirarme y llenarme de palos xD, venga, nos vemos en cuanto la musa acuda a mi, y espero que no tarde mucho xD._


	5. Al mal tiempo buena cara

_¡¡Hola gente¡Ya vamos por el cap 5, alucino xD! El caso es que este cap no me gusta para nada,__ sobretodo el principio, aunque hacia el final se arregla gracias a que… (¡SPOILERS NO!)(Ankin se tapa los ojos y las orejas, no se caso que se entere xD), por cierto me ha costado horrores escribirlo, pero unos buenos horrores xD, el caso es que intentaré que el siguiente sea mejor que este, y perdonand las idas de olla, en el proximo habrá mas seriedad._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el día 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)

**Advertencias:** Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)

**Advertencias II:** ¿Más? Si, más, de momento y hasta caps próximos shounen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas, que para gustos, colores.

**Advertencias III:** Lemon es los capítulos posteriores

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 4: **Al mal tiempo… buena cara**

Sakura jugueteaba con hilo que tenía entre manos, pensaba, aunque ni ella misma sabía en que. Sai miraba la tele, aunque realmente parecía hacerlo no lo hacía, estaba concentrado en el ataque de histeria que atacaría a Ino de un momento a otro, tanto silencio… a ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

"¡¡¡Argh¡¡¡Este silencio me está matando!!!" gritó Ino pateando con fuerza el suelo.

Sai suspiró levemente, se lo temía.

"Ya, bueno¿Y que quieres que hagamos¿Echar una partida a cartas?" preguntó irónica Sakura dejando de lado el hilo.

"Pues no estaría mal, mira tu por donde…" le contestó de la misma manera.

"Chicas, chicas, calmaos…" dijo Sai justo cuando Sasuke aparecía por la cocina de nuevo a beber… agua, como ya le era costumbre en ese día. "Oye Sasuke… ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Estás más pálido que de costumbre y además llevas el día bebiendo agua…"

"Estoy bien, solo que lo de ayer me ha dejado un poco revuelto el estómago y es por eso que bebo, nada más…" dijo sacando la botella de agua de la nevera.

Sai hizo una mueca y se volteó hacia Ino y Sakura, que continuaban con la estúpida discusión.

Justo cuándo Sasuke dejó el baso en el fregadero y Naruto apareció por el umbral del arco del pasillo el timbre sonó. Sasuke miró un momento un reloj de pared y arqueó una ceja, tan solo eran las cuatro…

"¡Hola gente¿Qué tal?" gritó Kankurou apareciendo feliz de la vida una vez el Uchiha hubiera abierto la puerta.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?" preguntó Ino levantándose y yendo a coger las bolsas que Kiba cargaba.

"Nada, que hemos reciclado las cintas de ayer y veníamos a ponerlas aquí, así le daría un ambiente más cumpleañero a la casa…" respondió Kiba dejando las bolsas en una mesa y yendo a sentarse al sofá.

"Bueno, bueno¿Y esto donde lo dejamos?" preguntó Kankurou alzando la caja donde estaba el pastel.

Inmediatamente Ino se le abalanzó encima. ¡¿Acaso el marionetista no tenia cerebro¡Naruto estaba delante!

"¿Eres idiota o te lo haces ver?" susurró amenazante.

"Mujer… ya sabe que venimos, además¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin tarta de cumpleaños? Yo te lo digo, una mierda es…" dijo devolviéndole la mirada de odio contenido que la rubia le enviaba.

"Déjalo en la nevera" contestó bastante serio Naruto para lo alegre que era siempre.

Kankurou e Ino se giraron extrañados hacia él, junto con Kiba que lo miraba de reojo, Sai que se había decidido a mirarlo, Sasuke que levantó la vista con una ceja arqueada y Sakura, que llevaba una expresión total de preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el de la arena pasados unos segundos incómodos de silencio.

"Nunca mejor" dijo con un leve tono de ironía, haciendo que Sakura agachara la cabeza, derrotada.

"Ya… ¿Pretendes que nos lo creamos?" preguntó Sasuke acercándosele.

"Al menos… podrías disimular y hacer ver que te lo has creído como los demás" le contestó mirándolo fijamente.

A esas que Ino y Kankurou dejaron de mostrar la falsa cara de aliviados.

"No soy tan idiota como ellos para hacerlo" dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia ellos.

"Ya decía yo que este estaba muy tranquilo últimamente, no faltaba mucho para que el Uchiha volviera a soltar mocos…" dijo Kankurou un tanto asqueado.

"Tu deja de quejarte y mete el pastel en la nevera" le soltó Kiba mirándolo.

"Ya voy…" dijo en tono repipi yendo hacia la nevera.

Aún así el duelo de miradas entre los dos chicos no había cesado.

"Sakura…" susurró Sai golpeándola levemente.

"Yo ya he complicado bastante las cosas, déjame" le dijo sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Pero no fue Sai el que habló de nuevo para llamar la atención de la pelirosada, fue Naruto.

"Sakura¿Podemos hablar en privado?" ordenó mas que preguntó poniendo especial énfasis en privado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hacia la cocina a beber… agua.

La chica lo miró fijamente y vio como él también la miraba, así que sin más remedio se levantó y siguió al rubio hacia su habitación.

"Oid… ¿Alguien me podría… explicar de que va todo este mal rollo?" preguntó Kankurou al aire.

Sai e Ino se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente la rubia se lo contó todo, la pequeña discusión de Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto y Sakura…

"Para el carro Ino¿A cuento de que han venido tantas discusiones estúpidas?" preguntó Kiba sentándose en el sofá junto con Kankurou.

"Por anoche" soltó el Uchiha desde la cocina, que para descargar tensiones se había puesto a fregar los armarios.

"¿Por qué limpias?" preguntó extrañado Kankurou.

"Por que me he enfadado, y si no puedo discutir tengo que fregar" le soltó aplicando mas fuerza en el trapo con que limpiaba.

"¿Y por qué no pruebas el yoga? Mi madre lo hace y…" empezó Kiba.

"Ya lo probé, el yoga, y solo me estresaba más, además, así hago algo de utilidad…"

"Pero si esta casa, a pesar de tener como habitante a Naruto, está siempre como los chorros del agua…" soltó Sai.

"Por que me enfado" contestó.

"Bueno, cada uno tiene sus métodos… por ejemplo, Temari cuando se enfada le da por hacer lavadoras, a Gaara le da por ordenar pergaminos antiguos por épocas y de forma alfabética, a mi me da por lanzar piedras contra una diana… cada uno tiene lo suyo… si al Uchiha le gusta limpiar pues que limpie, y mira, aún hace servicio su enfado…"

"Los enfados de Temari y Gaara también" recalcó Ino mirándolo de reojo. "El tuyo no…"

"Bueno, puede que el mío no sea muy productivo, pero el de Temari tampoco, por que cuando no hay nada que lavar se enfada conmigo y se pone a ordenarme la habitación, sobre todo el armario, que si ahora camisetas, que si pantalones, que si ahora de invierno, de verano, por tonalidades… ¿¡Te puedes creer que mi armario parece una boutique se ropa!?"

"Pues tu no cambias mucho de look, que digamos…" respondió la chica mirándolo detenidamente de arriba abajo.

Kankurou se ruborizó y Kiba se rió.

Ajeno a todo eso Sasuke sólo pensaba en la noche anterior, en la estupidez que habían cometido los dos por ir borrachos, por aquellos besos, por aquellas caricias que… aunque se lo intentaba negar, no podía olvidar, por que fue en aquél momento que se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

Pero el timbre sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Abro yo" oyó decir a Sai.

"Hola Sai" oyó a Shino en el recibidor.

"Au…" se quejó llevándose un dedo a la boca, eso lo había distraído tanto que no había visto que había roto un vaso.

"Hoy estás muy distante Sasuke-kun¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" preguntó Ino acercándosele y cogiéndole la mano mientras se la curaba.

Lo único que hizo en aquél momento fue desviar la mirada hacia la pica.

"Oye, si el causante de esto eres tu mismo deberías plantearte hablar con alguien acerca de…"

"No soy yo mismo"

Ino alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en la cara sombría del Uchiha.

"Entonces habla con la persona que te provoca ese malestar, hablar y aclarar las cosas, no hay mejor remedio que ese…"

Talvez Ino hacía dos años era molesta, pero como todos había madurado, y eso le hacía pensar que él, era el único que no había hecho ese paso.

* * *

"Naruto¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sakura dejándose caer sobre la almohada mientras el rubio seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana.

"No lo sé" contestó sinceramente.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

"Lo siento" dijo notando como un pequeño espasmo cubría al rubio. "Pero siento más que no seas capaz de ser sincero ni contigo mismo"

Naruto se volteó de golpe y la encaró.

"No te entiendo"

"Tú…" se incorporó y desvió la vista hacia un lado de la cama. "Eres sincero con los demás, pero no contigo mismo"

"Ya…"

"Ayer… Sasuke y tu os besasteis, por error pero… lo hicisteis y cuando os separasteis… te juro que nunca había visto mayor felicidad en vosotros"

"¿Eh?" se quedó paralizado unos instantes "¿Lo sabe mucha gente?" preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Todos lo vieron, pero no fue nada, nadie le prestó suficiente atención, lo tomaron como la tontería de unos borrachos…"

"Si lo que dices es cierto¿Por qué me has besado?" preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"Por que quería volver a ver esa felicidad que te embriagó por un momento, estaba celosa de que fuera Sasuke quien te la provocara y yo… quería ser la causa de la felicidad de alguien por un momento."

"Tu eres sincera contigo misma, pero no con los demás" dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrío levemente.

"Pero ahora lo estoy siendo"

"Si, lo estás siendo pero no realmente."

"Realmente has cambiado tanto en este último tiempo, eres más maduro Naruto"

"Sakura, gracias, me has ayudado a entender algo" dijo inclinándose y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

"Si¿Pero que hay de mi?" susurró bajito una vez el rubio se hubo marchado de la habitación.

"¿Y bien gente¿Cuándo vienen los demás?" gritó desde el umbral Naruto, al parecer, ya había recuperado su buen humor.

"Pero que cambio… si hace apenas cinco minutos eras un alma en pena…" dijo Kankurou mientras se le caía el ganchito que se estaba comiendo.

"¡Te he dicho que no comas!" le gritó Ino dándole un golpe en la mano.

"Si, pero hay cosas que cambian a la gente" dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia la cocina. "Nee¿Sasuke?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y continuó fregando platos.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó el rubio arremangándose.

"Gracias" dijo pasándole un plato para que lo aclarara.

"Eres mi amigo¿No? Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos"

"¿Sólo amigos?" preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?" preguntó bajando considerablemente el nivel de su voz.

"Si"

"Mm…"

"Olvidado¿Vale?"

Eso lo hizo deprimirse un poco aunque era lo mejor, aun no sabia lo que sentía su corazón pero lo que su cuerpo sentía si, y eran deseos especialmente lujuriosos, sólo con el pequeño roce de sus manos al pasarse platos (mira que cosa menos erótica) y ya lo hacia temblar levemente.

"Ok"

Sasuke se volteó un momento al sentir un atisbo de tristeza en su voz, pero él quería darle tiempo, a Naruto y a él mismo.

"¡Kankurou¡Eso no va ahí¿Qué no ves que si ponemos en ese rincón la mesita de noche algún idiota se la va a comer?" gritó Ino amenazando con el dedo a Kankurou, que estaba moviendo los muebles junto con Kiba.

"¡Oye¡No me grites sólo a mi¿quieres?!" replicó enfadado.

"Pues haz el favor de hacerme caso, y deja la mesilla en el recibidor"

"Oye Ino, que tampoco es plan de cambiar todos los muebles de lado…" dijo Naruto secándose las manos y acercándose a la rubia, que miraba pensativa como detrás del sofá, que Shino y Sai se esmeraban en mover, no había ni una maldita mota de polvo ¡Ni la más mínima!

"Oye Sasuke-kun¿También limpias detrás del sofá?" preguntó Ino mirando su cogote.

"Si" contestó secando la vajilla.

"Oh… ¿Conoces su estado de enfado en la que le da por limpiar? El otro día le dio por ordenar los calzoncillos por estilos, ahora da miedo meter la mano en el cajón… está todo tan bien puesto…"

"Oye Naruto, a Ino no le importa si ordeno o no los calzoncillos…"

Pero claro, el rubio pasaba olímpicamente de él, no sabiendo si era por qué al rubio le importaba un comino seguir hablando de sus intimidades convivencia o por qué estaba enfadado porqué Sasuke le había contestado en aquel tono diciendo "olvídalo…"

"… ¿Y sabes que? También ordenó los productos de limpieza, la comida en la nevera, los CD's alfabéticamente, la ropa del armario ¡Y ordenó hasta las colchas por estilos!..."

"¡Naruto!" gritó Sasuke esta vez levemente mosqueado lanzándole el trapo.

"… Con razón la casa parece nueva… ¡Ah, me olvidaba, el otro día pintó las habitaciones! Si es que esto de hacerle prisionero en un lugar donde puede hacer cosas…"

"¡Oye¿Cuántos años hacía que no le dabas una capa de pintura a las habitaciones?" se quejó el moreno acercándose mientras los demás flipaban con la escena, incluida Sakura, que había vuelto de la habitación al ver el escándalo que montaban.

"Te recuerdo que eso no tiene sentido que me lo preguntes a mí, tu antes vivías aquí así que deberías saber cuantos años estuvo sin pintar" le soltó.

Y cierto era, al principio Sasuke tenía que irse a vivir a casa de Naruto pero cómo aquél piso era tan minúsculo, Tsunade los mandó a la casa del Uchiha, que era más espaciosa, aunque era una lástima por que estaba echa unos zorros debido a la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin que nadie pusiera un pie.

"Bueno… el caso es que necesitaba pintura" se giró hacia Ino, que tragó saliva. "Pobre de ti, Ino, que muevas la tele, esa tele se aguanta gracias a una iluminación divina" le dijo.

Ino se volteó al igual que los demás a mirar la impresionante televisión.

"Pero si está nueva…" dijo Kankurou.

"Debería de estarlo, pero un buen día Naruto le tiró agua por encima, rompió la pata de la mesilla y la tele se desmontó al chocar con el canto de la estantería que tiene al lado, así que me vi obligado a montarla mirando unas instrucciones y ni tan siquiera sé como se aguanta y más, como funciona, así que nadie la toque, por que si lo hace… "su tono se endureció provocando que una gotita asomara en la cabeza de los demás. "Os vais a enterar de lo que es sufrir¿Entendisteis?"

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente asintieron, el tono que el Uchiha había utilizado no era precisamente tentador a hacerlo.

"Pero Sasuke¿No tenéis dinero para comprar otra tele?" preguntó Kankurou.

"El dinero no nace de los árboles¿Sabías? Tuvimos que comprar muebles nuevos porque los anteriores los habían devorado las termitas, tuvimos que comprar la habitación de Naruto, pintar la casa, comprar ropa… Y eso cuesta dinero, así que como no me prostituya el fondo monetario no está para hacer un paseíto por las tiendas, y menos de electrodomésticos."

"Pues tu ganarías bastante dinero prostituyéndote…" soltó Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo fulminó.

"No, gracias, antes me ahorco"

"Bueno…"

"Chicos, entonces que nadie mueva la tele¿Ok?" dijo Ino riéndose nerviosamente.

"Si¿Por qué no de paso le cuelgas un cartelito de tócame y te mueres?" respondió irónico Kankurou.

"Yo más bien le colgaría un cartelito que pusiera: Tócame y sabrás lo que es sentir que una serpiente se te cuele en el cóccix"

"¡Shino!" le gritó Kiba golpeándolo.

"¿Cóccix no era el hueso del culo?" preguntó Kankurou mirando a Sakura mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Supongo que lo habrá dicho para ahorrarse de decir la palabra malsonante culo, o trasero" respondió ella negando con la cabeza con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

"Pues no sería mala idea, seguro que así la gente no lo hará… si eso voy a dejar unos pergaminos invocadores por si alguien se le va la mano…"

"¿No irá en serio?" preguntó Naruto asustado viendo como el Uchiha colocaba los pergaminos.

"Si, esa tele me ayuda a sobrevivir las solitarias mañanas con los programas basura, así que si me los quitas te echo a patadas de casa, a ti o a cualquiera que me rompa el televisor." Dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Hago el cartel?" preguntó Shino"

"Si, pero vamos a ser buenas personas y no avises de las serpientes"

"¡Sasuke!"

"De acuerdo…" finalmente cedió al grito de Naruto. "Pero quien me toque la tele me compra una nueva, venga Shino, apúntalo"

"Ahora mismo¿Papel y bolígrafo?"

"Todo en el estante."

"Le queda añadir a 1 ryou…" susurró bajito Kankurou. (1)

"No hace gracia" soltó Ino mirándolo de reojo.

"Bueno, más nos vale a todos alejarnos de la tele." Dijo Sakura.

"¿Sabes que? Allí pondré las bebidas, a ver quien es el listo que se acerca a beber en esas condiciones" dijo Ino mientras se le iluminaba la bombilla.

"Pues lo llevamos claro, Kankurou…" dijo Kiba.

Este sólo asintió mientras Shino colgaba el cartelito cerca de la tele.

"Venga, que debemos acabar de retocar el comedor" Ino picó de manos y se dirigió a mover un jarrón que peligraba dónde estaba.

Sasuke echó un último vistazo a "los esclavos de Ino" y se dirigió a la cocina a acabar de fregar los basos y platos que utilizarían en la merendola.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sakura puso el mantel sobre la mesa mientras los chicos traían los basos, platos y sillas (Que habían tenido que pedir a los vecinos).

"Bien… ahora si parece esto una sala de cumpleaños" dijo admirando desde lejos su obra maestra.

"Suerte que es sólo para los regalos" Naruto la miró de reojo y mal.

La chica sólo sonrío rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua.

"Las cinco" dijo de repente Sai señalando el reloj que había encima del televisor.

"Muy bien Sai, veo sabes contar las horas…" se pisó el Uchiha mirándolo de reojo.

"¡Sasuke-kun¡Lo que Sai quiere decir es que ya van a venir los demás!" dijo Ino un tanto indignada y sonrojada.

"Ya" respondió de mala gana cogiendo un ganchito y llevándoselo a la boca.

"De todas formas deberíamos sentar a esperarlos, sin comer nada" dijo Sakura mirando mal a Sasuke y en consecuencia a Naruto, que también había empezado a picotear.

"Ya, tienes razón…" dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, no sabía por que pero Sakura le hacía recordar la noche anterior, y su enfado más.

**FLASH BACK**

"Dime que siempre estaremos juntos" susurró el rubio acariciando el pelo húmedo de sudor del mayor.

"Siempre estaremos juntos" respondió el otro cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo a las placenteras caricias que el rubio le dedicaba después de haber echo el amor.

"Entonces prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir"

"Como si pudiera irme…" suspiró.

"¡Sasuke!" dijo golpeándolo levemente.

"De todas maneras ahora no podría, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría, sabiendo que tengo aquí, entre mis brazos, la única razón de mi existencia" el rubio se sonrojó y notó como el Uchiha se ponía encima de él. "¿Sabes que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten?" susurró acariciándole el pecho. "Y yo ahora estoy borracho, así que digo únicamente toda la verdad que no podría decirte estando sobrio, por eso quiero pedirte que olvides todo esto, porque no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo, por que si lo haces desapareceré eternamente de tu vida" susurró antes de depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así que realmente no es que no se acordara porque iba borracho, si no por qué quería olvidar tanto el mal sabor de boca que Sasuke había dejado en él que su mente automáticamente lo borró de su mente… aunque el sentimiento que crecía dentro de él por Sakura lo hacía volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de a quien realmente quería… por no sufrir había olvidado su recuerdo mas bello, su amor por Sasuke.

"Aún no es demasiado tarde para rectificar" dijo Sakura tocándole levemente el hombro.

Cuando Naruto alzó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha, y en ese instante entendió por que tanto lo había estado buscando, y era por esos ojos que destilaban una inmensa onda de calidez… de los cuales había quedado totalmente prendado.

* * *

_(1) Por si alguien no entiende el chiste (malo de narices), es como una comparación entre lo del todo a 1 ryou y todo a 1 Euro o cien de las antiguas pesetas xD (Al ver que tanto el papel y el bolígrafo se encontraban en las estanterías) Lo siento, es malo de verdad pero lo quería poner igualmente xD, aunque Ino ya hace alusión a lo tonto que es._

_Por cierto, también hago alusión a la teoría de Freíd, así que honores a él xD._

_¡Argh¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto no está saliendo como yo quiero… ToT, bah, da igual, el caso es que Naruto ya ha reaccionado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, ahora queda Sasuke, que se está comportando como un idiota, aunque en el fondo lo que hace es protegerse para no salir herido (Si no me creeis esperad al siguiente cap) Pero tengo el presentimiento que este no va a tener tanto éxito como los anteriores xD, en parte porque yo no me esforcé demasiado (Aunque es el Cáp mas largo) Esta vez criticarme lo que querás, desfogar vuestra ira con esta estúpida autora xD, ahora os dejo una pregunta este cáp¿Os está gustando? Y me gustaría pediros que dierais alguna sugerencia, (Si es que en el fondo yo escribo para vosotras, ya veis, sin lectoras no hay fic xD) No es por falta de imaginación, por que ahora está en un punto que sé como continuarlo pero me encantaría tener vuestras opiniones, pues venga chicas aquí os dejo mi contestación y espero la vuestra! n.-_

_**Apiskuld:**__ ¿Te puedo adoptar¿Y te puedo agregar? xD No te lo tomes mal, es broma, es tan sólo que me alegran mucho tus reviews y te pido permiso (de nuevo) para robarte el titulo del trabajo de Sai, "r__ecaudacion de info importante a utilizar en analisis posteriores de comportamiento humano" xD, Sai que digamos, no ha participado mucho en este capítulo, es más, han participado más Ino y Kankurou que los otros xD, pero Sai aún se guarda un as en la manga gracias a sus recaudaciones de información y será una pieza importante (Aún no se de que manera pero lo hará) xD. ¡Nos vemos en el prox!_

_**DraculaN666:**__ ¿A ti también te puedo adoptar¡Es que me alegrais mucho! ToT (ahora lloro de felicidad xD, lamento lo del Sai Gaara, pero es que mi Gaarita-chan ya tiene pareja desde hace fics y Sai... Sai espera el momento para lanzarse a los barzos de alguien (en realidad es un niño que necesita cariño y comprensión...)_

_**Katya Hiwatari Kon:**__ ¡Hola¡Tu tambien me alegras con los reviews! ToT (vuelvo a llorar xD) por cierto, ni yo se si es SasuNaru o NaruSasu (de momento) asi que paciencia xD, intento actualizar tan rápido como pueod pero está semana me ha costado muchisimo (¿Será por como va el manga? o.O) el caso es que aquí esta la continuación, y espero que el proximo capítulo no tarde en llegar n.-_

_**Keiko Akatsuki:**__ ¡El dia que haga el capítulo con el FLASH BACK del local de lo dedico, es más, intentaré hacer un Fan Art xD, el caso es que ha pasado otro capítulo y las cosas no se aclaran, (Que horror... me lio a mi misma...), el caso es que aquí esta la continuación, venga, besos y cuidate hasta la proxima! _

_PS¡Me encantan tus conversaciones con Sasu-kun! xD_

_**Ainariel.14:**__ ¡Hola chica¡Me encanta que te gusten los triangulos amorosos, a mi tambien! ., aunque esto tiene que dar muchas vueltas... (Mas bien la tortilla), el caso es que aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya agradado nn_


	6. Heridas y Regalos

_Bien chicas, os lo __merecéis y este capítulo va dedicado a mis reviewrs y a mis chicas adoptadas, yo sólo os digo una cosa antes que dejéis de leer, como sabéis mis caps empiezan con el pie izquierdo y luego se arregla, pues bien, esto va a tardar mas y no os digo nada más, si eso os lo cuento en versión extensa abajo¡Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el día 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas._

_**Advertencias III:**__ Lemon en capítulos posteriores_

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 5: **Heridas y Regalos**

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, Naruto lo miraba fijamente y en cierto modo lo hacía sentir incómodo así que desvió la mirada y se sentó en una silla al lado de Sai.

Por otro lado, Naruto también desvió la vista, cosa que provocó que Sakura lo mirara desanimada, ella lo había entendido todo pero… no podía evitar sentirse mal, quería a Naruto y verlo sufrir de ese modo también la hacía sufrir a ella, era algo inevitable.

Ino observó un momento la escena, eso cada vez parecía más una fiesta deprimente que de cumpleaños, primero por los enfados del equipo siete, después los ánimos bajos de los tres y ahora eso… una atmósfera muy, pero que muy extraña, tanto, que Kiba, Kankurou y Shino intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, pobrecitos… no entendían ni gota.

"¡Bueno!" gritó de repente captando la atención de todos. "Voy un momento afuera a ver si vienen los otros¿Algún acompañante?" preguntó clavando una mirada de furia contenida a los tres chicos y Sai.

"Si"

"De acuerdo"

"Yo te acompaño"

"Necesito tomar aire… y las plantas mis cuidados…"

Fueron las excusas que dieron y uno a uno fueron saliendo afuera. Aunque para sorpresa de Ino, Sakura también se fue afuera, así que la rubia cerró la puerta y esperó con los demás aguantando el tipo, ya que esa tarde había decidido empezar a refrescar.

* * *

"Perece que han ideado un complot" susurró Sasuke fijando la vista en un plato que tenía delante.

"Si" respondió el otro.

Sasuke suspiró¿Acaso pensaba Naruto que eso no era incomodo para él? Pues lo era¡Y mucho! Era una situación bien extraña, ayer estaban tan bien… cantando, bebiendo, intercambiándose besos y… un maldito polvo lo había estropeado todo, ojalá en aquel momento alguno de los dos hubiera tenido sentido común y hubieran parado pero… no puedes evitar lo inevitable, eran adolescentes, enamorados y los dos tenían ganas de descubrirse el uno al otro así que… ¿Por qué parar¿Por qué bajar la mano cuando si la alzas puedes alcanzar el cielo¿Por qué?

Por qué el corazón no atiende a razones.

"Naruto" dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos cristalinos en los negruzcos de él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Lo hago para no salir herido" susurró.

Naruto abajó la mirada, con que era eso…

"¿Por qué razón tendría que herirte?" preguntó inocentemente.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada, había llegado la hora de ser sincero.

"No lo decía por ti, lo decía por mi mismo, no quiero herirme a mi mismo, ni tampoco quiero herirte en el camino"

Sabía de que hablaba, sabía que Sasuke no había abandonado su venganza, tan sólo… la había pospuesto, y se refería que a su marcha de nuevo, si estaba junto a él, los dos acabarían heridos y eso era lo que no quería el Uchiha, protegiéndose a él mismo, lo protegía a él también.

"Entiendo" se levantó. "Pero si dejaras tu venganza nadie tendría que salir herido" y esta vez le dedicó una mirada fría. "Deja de pensar que si matas a Itachi serás feliz, por que no es así, después de eso te espera la nada, y yo no estaré ahí para apoyarte" dicho eso cogió y él también se fue afuera, dejando a Sasuke de una pieza.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Sakura cuando el chico se le acercó _demasiado_.

No atendió, simplemente le agarró la cara entre las manos y a sorpresa de todos, y de la misma Sakura, le plantó un beso.

"No quiero sufrir" susurró antes de abrazarla y hundir su frente en el cuello de la chica.

Sakura se atontó durante un instante pero después correspondió el abrazo, aunque sabía que iba a sufrir por eso.

Kiba, Shino y Kankurou se miraron entre ellos, no entendiendo ni jota e Ino y Sai también, entendiendo un poco de que iba ese show y justo en ese instante la puerta de la casa se abrió y Sasuke sacó la cabeza, por suerte, por el lado que estaban los cinco y no donde Sakura y Naruto seguían abrazados.

"¿No deberían haber venido ya?" preguntó haciendo notar un leve temblor en su voz.

Sasuke lo sabía y no se vio capaz ni de enfrentar el problema de cara.

Ino desvió la mirada un momento para después mirar con firmeza a Sasuke.

"No tardarán" dijo entrando escopeteada en la casa. No quería malos rollos.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se giró y miró el abrazo estrecho en el que estaban fundidos sus compañeros y se juró a si mismo que si no fuera por la maldita pena que le caería mas tarde y que se quedaría completamente solo en el mundo allí mismo hubiera matado a la pareja.

Por que el dolor que sentía no fue el físico de ayer, ese era más profundo, más doloroso y completamente insoportable, tanto, que su corazón se encogió hasta casi desaparecer.

**FLASH BACK**

"Me estás haciendo daño, Dobe" dijo el Uchiha presionando de forma ascendente los hombros del rubio.

"Te he dicho antes si querías que fuera a buscar lubricante" le soltó apoyando los brazos en las piernas del moreno.

"Si, claro, ahora irás a buscar lubricante a la farmacia¡Y un cuerno!" soltó dejando ver una mueca de dolor absoluto mientras sudaba a mares.

"Sasuke, eres muy terco, déjame ir a buscarlo…" dijo mirándolo verdaderamente preocupado esta vez.

"¡No!" gritó de tal manera quitándole las ganas al rubio de replicar. "¡Métemela de una vez, así se acabará esta maldita tortura!" gritó de nuevo cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

"¡Y una mierda¡Yo así no hago esto contigo!" gritó el otro levantándose de golpe. "Me voy a la farmacia" gritó antes de vestirse de nuevo y salir de la casa a las tres de la madrugada.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama, ojalá y no fuera tan quejita, pero no podía evitarlo, esa situación le traía dolorosos recuerdos y su cuerpo se tensaba y se contraía de forma automática. Aunque él no lo quisiera.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"No voy a irme" dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto antes de meterse de nuevo en la casa, con los otros cuatro chicos detrás.

"Naruto…" susurró Sakura tocándole levemente el brazo.

"Ven" dijo el rubio llevándosela lejos de la casa.

"Naruto… ¿Qué---.?" Preguntó cuando el chico la hubo hecho girar de calle.

"Estoy muy confundido" susurró una vez hubieran llegado a un parque.

Sakura se separó y caminó en dirección contraria al columpio donde el chico se hubo sentado.

"Le quieres¿No? Entonces ve a por él…" susurró mirando al cielo.

Naruto la miró fijamente.

"Yo si pero… él a mi no" dijo sinceramente.

Sakura se volteó y lo encaró.

"Creo que hay una manera en que te quiera" dijo arrodillándose a su altura y apoyándose en las rodillas del chico.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó.

"Tu mismo has dado la idea antes"

"¿Dónde¿Cuándo?"

Sakura suspiró¿Acaso Naruto nunca cambiaría?

"Antes, cuando me has besado" Naruto asintió efusivamente, ya entendía. "Vamos a hacer algo, vamos a simular que estamos juntos para así hacer que Sasuke se dé cuenta que te quiere realmente, porqué ya lo has visto antes, se ha puesto celoso" dijo sonriendo.

"Ok" dijo asintiendo y levantándose.

"Bien, entonces empieza la misión ¡Ayudar a Sasuke a entenderse!" dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta Naruto la estaba besando… de nuevo.

"Es para acostumbrarme" dijo dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, ruborizada.

* * *

"¡¿Qué me dices¡¿Nosotros aquí cargados de regalos como idiotas y Naruto por ahí perdido?!" gritó Kakashi en toda la cara de Ino, que se había encogido levemente.

"¡A mi no me grites!" dijo ella antes de abrazarse a la camiseta de Sai, que era la que tenía mas cerca.

"Bueno¿Y la chica del pelo rosa donde anda?" preguntó Suigetsu mirando a lado y a lado.

"Mira, mejor que no esté, no tenía ganas de discutir" soltó Karin altiva.

Suigetsu la miró muy mal, claro, para sus planes de acostarse con Sasuke iba eso de perlas, y acertó, la chica no tardó más de un segundo en abrazarse al brazo de Sasuke.

"A mi déjame" soltó Sasuke girando la cabeza hacia la ventana.

"Ui… ¿Por qué estás tan agrio Sasuke?" preguntó la chica aún sin soltarse.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una mirada totalmente fría y siniestra.

"Yo-no-estoy-agrio" dijo separando exageradamente las palabras y con un tono nada dulce.

"No… claro" dijo Karin soltándose un poco asustada y yéndose a sentar al lado de Juugo, que hablaba tranquilamente con Hinata. "Oye Juugo¿Tu no ves extraño a Sasuke?" preguntó la chica una vez se hubo acomodado a su lado.

"Yo lo veo como siempre, así de antipático" soltó el chico ladeando levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

"Ya…" susurró la chica cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.

"¿Y Juugo-san ha dormido bien hoy?" preguntó Hinata sofriéndole.

"En perfectas condiciones, en tu casa y la de Neji se duerme perfectamente" dijo el chico esbozando una cálida sonrisa y girándose rápidamente hacia ella.

Karin alzó una ceja, así que Juugo ya se había hecho amigo de los ninjas de Konoha, y de mientras ella, sola.

Lo cierto era que a Juugo era al único que no habían mandado a una Residencia para cumplir la condena, claro, como a él lo tenían que vigilar… va y lo meten en la casa de los Hyuuga, que, según Tsunade, estaban muy interesados en el chico, y ella pobre, tenía que vivir en la residencia con Suigetsu, si es que la vida no podía irle peor.

"¡Hola!" gritó Naruto apareciendo por la puerta.

"¡Llegas tarde!" exclamaron Jiraiya y Tsunade, que ya habían empezado a beber alcohol y poco les importaba el anuncio de la tele, ciertamente.

"Si, bueno, lo siento…" dijo sonriendo como normalmente.

"Eso es lo de menos¡Vamos a por los regalos!" gritó Kankurou alzando un puño al aire.

"Cálmate, primero va el pastel" susurró Shino con su apacible tono de siempre.

Kankurou lo miró mal, él quería repartir ya los regalos, es más, estaba expectante.

"Si, claro, primero el pastel" dijo Ino presionando los hombros de Kankurou para que este se sentara.

"Naruto, siéntate, hombre" dijo Shikamaru tirando del pantalón de Naruto para que este se sentara.

"Hey Shikamaru¿Estás borracho?" preguntó Naruto mirando el leve rubor en las mejillas del chico.

"Je… es que Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Lee, Chouji y yo hemos ido a un restaurante y hemos bebido un poquito más de la cuenta…"

"Querrás decir que Lee, Chouji y tu os habéis pasado con el Sake" soltó Neji, que se sentaba justo enfrente de Shikamaru.

"Bueno, pues eso" dijo el chico mirando a Naruto.

"¿Y como es que os habéis ido a comer vosotros?" preguntó Sakura mirando a Neji, que se sentaba a su lado.

"Pues mira… Gaara había invitado a Hinata-sama a comer con él y Temari y Juugo y yo también nos hemos apuntado y por la calle nos hemos encontrado a Karin y Suigetsu discutiendo y después a Lee y en el restaurante nos hemos encontrado a Shikamaru y Chouji y nos hemos juntado todos" contestó echando un sorbo del Champagne que Kakashi e Iruka servían a cada uno.

"Oye Neji, vigila con lo que bebes por que ya es la quinta vez que te relleno la copa" soltó Kakashi cuando hubo pasado por su lado.

"La vida es joven" y de un trago se bebió todo el liquido, dejando atontados a los de su alrededor, y a Kakashi.

"Y tu dices que estás harto del poder de la juventud…" susurró llevándose lejos la botella.

Una vez el Jounin hubo tomado asiento las luces se apagaron y apareció Sai llevando un pastel que contenía 16 velas repartidas.

Naruto se sonrojó, nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños y ahora lo hacía rodeado de la gente que lo había aceptado libremente, por ser quien era, así que cuando tuvo el pastel delante y Sakura le susurró "pide un deseo" deseó que para el año próximo, pudiera volver a sentir esa felicidad, pero su mayor deseo no era el que formuló al pastel, sino el que yacía en su corazón y por el cual estaba luchando con todas sus armas, su deseo era el que durante tanto tiempo había vivido con él, durante los últimos tres años de su vida, el deseo que ocultaba su sueño de convertirse en Hokage… Si, su deseo era, es y será Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero eso no iba a ser fácil, y mas cuando el moreno no quería abrirle su corazón, aún y así, el no perdería la esperanza de soñar a su lado.

De repente, Tsunade dio una señal y a coro todos se pusieron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, para Naruto, que en su vida había celebrado eso, fue un hachazo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz… y tan ridículo a la vez.

"¡Y ahora los regalos!" exclamó Kankurou levantándose de golpe y yendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke, que era donde Kakashi los había soltado.

"¿Por qué tiene tanta fijación con los regalos?" preguntó Gaara al aire.

"Por qué es idiota" le respondió su hermana pasándole un plato con pastel, que el chico pasó hasta donde estaba Sasuke, que se había sentado en el punto mas alejado.

"¡Volví!" gritó el chico cargando una inmensa bolsa.

"¿Eh?" Naruto se asustó. "¿Tantas cosas?" preguntó mirando extrañado y sorprendido a Sakura.

"Un buen cumpleaños" susurró ella guiñándole el ojo.

Gaara se giró de inmediato hacia Sasuke, que, en cierto modo tampoco se sentaba muy lejos de él, Juugo, Karin y Hinata hicieron lo mismo, ellos también notaron el aura asesina que emanaba del Uchiha.

"¿Sasuke-kun¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Hinata mirándolo.

Él solo se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Perfectamente" respondió secamente produciendo que una gotita se deslizara por las cabeza de los otros cuatro.

"Yo creo que muy bien no está…"dijo Gaara.

"Definitivamente, no lo está" dijo Juugo empezando a comer su trozo de pastel

Durante los próximos diez minutos en el comedor de la casa de Sasuke y Naruto se fueron formando pequeñas conversaciones pero el único que no entabló ninguna fue Sasuke, que dedicó ese tiempo a saborear lentamente el pastel mientras observaba a Naruto, que hablaba animadamente con bastante gente a su alrededor pero especialmente con Sakura, a quien de vez en cuando dedicaba una caricia y pequeños besos en la mejilla. Y sin saber ni como ni porqué su sangre empezó a hervir, hasta tal punto de casi perder los estribos.

"¿Quieres más pastel Sasuke?" preguntó de repente Iruka sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

"¿?"

"Que si quieres más pastel" dijo con una sonrisa.

Santa paciencia la de Iruka, con razón trabajaba con niños.

"No me apetece más" respondió secamente.

"¡Yo si quiero más!" gritó Suigetsu levantando su plato.

Iruka se giró hacia él con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, le encantaban los niños, por eso la actitud despreocupada e infantil de Suigetsu le hacía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

También era cierto que los trabajos para la reinsertación social de Suigetsu se basaban en ayudar a los niños de la escuela, y ellos parecían encantados hasta tal punto de apodarlo Sui-sensei, Sui-chan o Sui-san. Según Juugo él había tenido suerte, trabajar con niños era muy lindo y él también lo hacía de vez en cuando, enseñándoles a comunicarse con los animales y el medio que los rodeaba pero su principal trabajo era de auxiliar en un centro psiquiátrico, donde había aprendido a reprimir un poco sus instintos asesinos y por último y según Suigetsu, la que había tenido menos suerte había sido Karin, destinada a secretaria del hospital de Konoha y a veces utilizada como auxiliar en tema de traumatismos.

"Toma, tu pastel" le dijo Iruka sirviéndole el pastel que Suigetsu recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hey Iruka-sensei¿Podré quedarme a trabajar como maestro cuando acabe el período de la Hokage?" preguntó empezando a devorar el pastel.

Eso pareció sorprender al Chunnin, él estaba contento con su trabajo (y con el de Juugo) y los niños y los demás profesores también pero esa decisión no dependía únicamente de él.

"Pregúntale a Tsunade un día de estos" dijo sinceramente para después irse a sentar al lado de Kakashi, que se reía estridentemente de las tonterías que hacía Yamato con los palillos de la comida.

"¡Regalos!" exclamó de repente Kankurou levantándose emocionado.

"Ya va…"

Y delante de Naruto fue colocada la bolsa.

"U-uh…" dijo admirando el tamaño considerable de la bolsa. "Es muy grande…"

"¡Solamente ábrelos!" dijo Kakashi comenzando a excitarse.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no celebraba un cumpleaños con regalos…

El rubio metió la mano en la bolsa y lo primero que sacó fue un paquete rectangular, finito, preguntándose que era lo abrió y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado bastante lindo.

"Icha Icha paradise Vol.1" leyó Shikamaru. "¡Una novela ero!" gritó dejando la copita que se estaba bebiendo. "¡Que fuerte!" gritó mientras Tsunade apaleaba a Jiraiya.

La Hokage había dado en el clavo, era invención de Jiraiya.

"Es para que se acostumbre a hacer cositas… así no le vendrá en nuevo…"

"¡No especifiques!" le gritó mientras su cara se ponía como un tomate.

A esas que Sai esbozó una de sus falsas sonrisas, una de esas que archivaba en un archivo al que (A falta de nombre), Sakura había apodado _Recaudación de información importante a utilizar en análisis posteriores de comportamiento humano._

Sai sabía que a Naruto no le hacía falta un libro para conocer los secretos del erotismo, puesto que la noche anterior lo había echo perfectamente sin necesidad de leer antes un libro, y el moreno pensó dos teorías, la primera de las cuales era que el rubito era ero de por si y la segunda que pasar tanto tiempo con Jiraiya había tenido consecuencias. Aún y así no conocía la verdad, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo, ya que él siempre estaba en los fregados y eso en cierta parte le hizo recordar algo.

**FLASH BACK**

Sai caminaba tranquilamente junto a Gaara, mirando como Sasuke era acosado de manera inocente por Naruto, que se dedicaba a besarlo, morderlo y acariciarlo como si de un peluche querido se tratase.

"¿Deberíamos hacer algo?" preguntó el pelirrojo cuando los dos chicos perdieron el equilibrio y Sasuke se golpeó el muslo, justo donde unos minutos antes una mujer había lanzado furiosa contra él una sartén.

Eso provocó el final de la siesta y un terrible enfado por parte del Uchiha, que remitió cuando Naruto comenzó a meterle mano.

"Nah… quiero recaudar información" soltó el otro sin perderse detalle.

Gaara se detuvo de golpe y miró con los ojos abiertos al moreno.

"¿Recaudar---información?" preguntó atónito.

"Si, intento aprender expresiones" dijo con una sonrisa falsa y deteniéndose también.

"Las expresiones no se aprenden" soltó el pelirrojo reanudando la marcha con un leve rubor en las mejillas por alguna extraña razón. "Simplemente se sienten y se manifiestan" dijo enrojeciendo un poco más.

"Oh…" Sai ató cabos. "Esa sonrisota es la que me enseñó la fea en la biblioteca, me dijo que es típica de los enamorados, a más, Naruto también la luce, y no se porqué te hace ver rematadamente bobo…"

Gaara lo miró amenazante, él no estaba enamorado, para nada¿Y quien demonios era la fea?

"¿La fea?"

"Sakura, lo que pasa es que ya me he acostumbrado a llamarla fea"

"Mejor no pregunto por que…" dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

"¡Naruto!" gritó de repente Sasuke.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia ellos, por lo que vieron, el rubio se había cansado de besarlo y ahora pasaba a los mordiscos, que iban a parar al desprotegido cuello del Uchiha.

"¿Compro condón y lubricante por si acaso?" preguntó Gaara señalando una pequeña farmacia que tenia a su lado derecho.

Sai se volteó y lo miró, para después mirar a la parejita, que ya se había calmado.

"Nah…"

"Bah, por si un caso yo lo compro" dijo dándole la chaqueta de Sasuke y Naruto a Sai (que por cierto, era la única razón por la que los acompañaba) y se metió en la farmacia.

"Ey, vosotros dos, esperaos" dijo Sai captando la atención de los otros dos, que se giraron hacia él extrañados.

Aunque eso solo sirvió para que chocaran de frente y provocar un pequeño roce de sus labios.

Sai negó con la cabeza y volvió a caminar cuando Gaara le dejó la bolsita con los ingredientes para la noche pasional y a la vez triste (posteriormente) en la mano. El pelirrojo se fue alegando que debía volver a su hotel para que a su hermana no le diera un ataque de nervios por cuidar del borracho de Kankurou.

Y así terminó el conocimiento de Gaara sobre la noche.

Aunque Sai después solo recordaba vagamente llegar a la casa y dejar las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor mientras los dos chicos se lanzaban en el sofá a enrollarse.

Y ahí terminaba también el conocimiento de Sai.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"¿En que tanto piensas, Sai?" preguntó Ino mirándolo extrañada, puesto que los demás estaban sumidos en la risa por el nuevo regalo de Naruto, unos calzoncillos rojos con ranitas naranjas.

"En nada" dijo mostrándole una sonrisa verdadera. "Tan sólo recordaba cosas que otros quieren olvidar"

Eso dejó a Ino a cuadraditos, pero la chica desvió su atención de nuevo hacia Naruto al ver el nuevo regalo que el chico abría, un pijama amarillo cantón con gorrito a juego de preciosos botones azules eléctricos.

Naruto se sonrojó¿Eso habría sido idea de Sasuke? Posiblemente si, ya que el Uchiha se cansaba de repetirle que se comprara un pijama de invierno de una maldita vez, que dormir con camisetas de manga corta y playeros no era bueno. Eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa, aunque el Uchiha no quisiera admitirlo, se preocupaba por él, así que levantó la vista y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, por alguna razón no lo hizo¿Dónde había ido a parar ese idiota?.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio aparecer con una pequeña cajita acompañándolo, pero este no dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo se sentó en su sitio y esperó pacientemente a que Naruto acabara de abrir los regalos para darle el suyo.

No más enfados, no más lágrimas, no más tristeza, había captado la idea durante esos diez minutos que había observado al rubio. Él no era su felicidad pero si su tristeza, pero se dio cuenta de algo, lo que Sakura le había dicho el día que había regresado.

"Naruto vuelve a ser feliz"

¿Por qué la tristeza y la felicidad vienen de la mano?

¿Y por qué del amor al odio sólo hay un paso?

"Sasuke" la voz de Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido" dijo el chico mirándolo preocupado.

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo intentando tranquilizar al Kazekage, que volteó la vista al frente un tanto preocupado.

Lo había decidido, no iba a huir más. Ahora le tocaba ser feliz y haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Naruto.

* * *

…

_**¡¿WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_

_¡Ankin, idiota!_

_Cof, Cof, disculparme, me afecta demasiado la banda sonora de anatomía de Grey, y últimamente, no se porqué, pero los fics que hago acaban con monólogos interiores de Sasuke._

_Por cierto, copyright en cuanto al archivo de Sai, Apiskuld (Dômo Arigatô)_

_Como viene siendo habitual, mis capítulos avanzan poco a poco¿Por qué¡Pues porqué me enrollo en tonterías! Pero a mi me gusta que las cosas pasen lentas, da más tiempo a digerirlas y además, es mejor para que el fic se entienda (o es lo que creo) El caso, la culpa que al principio haya pasterraladas es por culpa que solo me visita la musa de madrugada y escuchando canciones lentas¡No es plan de a las dos de la mañana ponerse a escuchar Dance!, de todas formas, tampoco ha acabado como yo quería pero que le vamos a hacer… no soy partidaria de re-escribir mucho los capítulos, aunque este y el anterior han sido los únicos que he modificado… _

_Por cierto, antes que me matéis, me ahorquéis o cualquier tontería quiero avisaros que lo de Naruto y Sakura es para hacer que el Uchiha (que anda un poco en las nubes) reaccione, y en cierto modo reacciona, como habéis podido comprobar._

_Pregunta del capitulo¿Qué queréis que Sasuke le regale a Naruto¿Y los demás regalos de Naruto¿Y queréis un poco más de drama o… romance a saco? El futuro está en vuestras manos xD._

_Sobre este capitulo creo que hay cosas que aclarar._

_Si alguien ve o lee Nana la residencia donde viven Suigetsu y Karin se podría cualificar igual que la residencia donde residen los Blast (solo que con vigilancia) Si es que no, una residencia donde conviven, nada más._

_El porque Juugo duerme en casa de Hinata y Neji, ni idea, vamos, ni remota, es solo que me ha parecido que Juugo y Hinata se llevarían bien y mira, para hacer "realista" la situación Juugo duerme ahí._

_Después está el hecho que Suigetsu trabaje con los niños, en cierto modo lo veo de esa forma, creo que con su carácter despreocupado y charlatán se llevaría de perlas con los niños, al igual que Juugo y su naturaleza amable y comprensiva, (Almenos para mi) En cuanto a Karin… como con los niños no aguantaría me decanté por meterla de secretaria, así ayudando a la gente se le bajarían los humos. _

_Cof, Cof, Sasuke se convierte en uke, pero Naruto también lo será. Cof, cof_

_¡Me olvidaba de contestar los reviwes! Aquí van chicas!_

_**Carlita-JSR:**__ Jejejeje, los misterios se van destapando (Aunque lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta es un misterio, aunque se va descubriendo)  
En cuanto al tonto de Sasuke… (con cariño) y su olvídalo, parece que ya ha rectificado, aunque aún le queda declararse xD_

_**DraculaN666:**__ n.n, GaaHina si, pero no es trascendente, o sea, que no se verá mas de lo que ya se ha visto, en cuanto a SaiSaku pues no se me había ocurrido pero no va a ser así xD, Sai aún no está preparado para una relación, es demasiado insensible xD El odio hacia Sakura veo que es compartido entre muchas xD, y no se porqué la vais a odiar más pero bueno, el plan ha funcionado, Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de algo¡Ha madurado en este Cáp. xD! Y si, los dos se acostaron, como puedes ver, supongo que algún día lo recordarán xD._

_**Amyleex:**__ ¡Se¡Viva el amor xD! Parece qie Sasuke ya comienza a sincerarse pero aun le queda un poquito¿o no?_

_**Katya Hiwatari Kon:**__ No molestas, a mi me alegran mucho los reviews T.T (Lloro de felicidad cuando veo uno nuevo) Juju, esto ha sido NaruSasu porque tenia ganas de poner a Sasuke como Uke, para que sufra un poco, aunque también haré SasuNaru para complacer a todas xD. Ojalá mis ataques de furia fueran tan efectivos como los de Sasuke por que no sé la razón por la cual mi habitación está siempre echa unos zorros -.-U, aunque dentro del caos yo me entiendo xD, cuando la ordenas después no encuentras nada xD._

_**Apiskuld:**__ Que horror lo de tu ordenador, a mi si se me muriera sería el fin del mundo xD, por cierto, me alegran mucho los reviews largos, se dicen muchas cosas y me ha alegrado un montón que te guste como llevo las personalidades T.T, es algo un poco difícil, sobre todo si te basas en la segunda temporada ya que Naruto no es tan idiota y Sasuke es mas frío y distante pero siguen costando igual T.T. Se, Ino es general Naruto xD, supongo que en este Cáp. vas a matar a Sakura pero tranquila, no va a durar mucho mas la farsa así que empezará lo bueno xD. Respecto al NaruSasu SasuNaru… ahora mismo es NaruSasu, pero la tortilla ya cambiará._

_¡Chicas! Os agradecería que contestarais a las preguntas que formulo, siempre va bien saber lo que quieren las lectoras n.n_

_¡Cada dia esto queda más largo¿Por qué? T.T_


	7. Regalos y Confesiones

_Wa… Siento __muchísimo el retraso pero esta semana he tenido una gastroenteritis__ que me ha dejado chafada por cuatro días, aunque ¡ya he vuelto! xD ¡Odio mortal a las enfermedades!_

_Por cierto, en cuanto a los otros capítulos estaban narrados un poco más desde la perspectiva de Naruto, donde se podían ver mas claramente sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pues bien, este capítulo es al revés, se centra un poco más en el Uchiha, que parece que ha decidido no estar tanto en las nubes más altas y bajar a las más terrestres._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el día 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas._

_**Advertencias III:**__ Lemon en capítulos posteriores_

* * *

_**Nothing to lose**_

Capitulo 7: **Regalos y confesiones**

El regalo próximo de Naruto provocó un sonrojo general, sobretodo en las chicas, y especialmente Hinata, que se derrumbó unos instantes sobre la falda de Gaara.

"¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!" preguntó el chico enrojeciendo rápidamente, mostrando bien un tanga de color rojo cantón con un elefante que tenía trompa incluida.

"Vamos, una broma" dijo Kankurou mientras se le escapaba la risa.

"Fue idea tuya¿No?" preguntó Temari a punto de matar a su hermano.

"No, no" negó el chico moviendo los brazos negativamente mientras hablaba. "Fue de Kakashi y Jiraiya, Kiba y yo tan sólo fuimos a comprarlo…"

"Con que Jiraiya¿Eh?" preguntó Tsunade crujiendo sus dedos mientras miraba amenazante a Jiraiya. "¿¡No bastaba el Icha Icha Paradise¡Desgraciado¡Vas y también le regalas cosas obscenas!" gritó la mujer haciendo temblar a los asistentes, la furia era tal que si hubiera querido, hubiera reventado la casa de un puñetazo.

"¡No es un niño!" se defendió el Sannin tapándose la cabeza con los brazos, temiendo la reacción de la mujer.

"¡Si es un niño¡Y es MI niño¡Y como lo perviertas más te vas a enterar¡Viejo verde!" le gritó mientras Naruto enrojecía.

Él… un niño… con madre… era como un sueño.

"Ehem" Yamato se aclaró la garganta y de repente las luces se apagaron y él se puso una linterna bajo la cara. "Vale… ya… la… discusión… acabó…"

"¡Kya¡Tu profesor da miedo frontuda!" gritó Ino agarrándose, esta vez, a la camiseta de Iruka, que era el que tenía mas cerca.

"¡Y yo que tengo que ver en esto!" gritó Sakura acelerada.

"¡Y yo que sé!" gritó la otra cerrando los ojos.

"¡Yamato¡Para de hacer el imbécil¡Asustas!" gritó Tsuande mientras Yamato encendía las luces, apagaba la linterna y se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio, callado.

"Te has lucido…" susurró Kakashi.

"Era una broma…" respondió el otro mientras Iruka le dedicaba una tiernas palabras a Ino. "Ino-Chan, lo siento si te asusté" dijo el hombre girándose hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tu sigue con los regalos" le soltó Shikamaru al rubio pasándole el próximo, una gran caja envuelta perfectamente que llamó la atención de Tsunade.

Naruto abrió la caja y se encontró con… ¡UNA COLCHA! Naranja con pequeñas ranitas de ese mismo color y de tonos más claros.

"¡Me encanta!" gritó poniéndose en pie, a sorpresa de todos.

"¿A que es bonita? La elegí yo…" dijo la Hokage yendo a darle un abrazo entusiasta a su niño.

"Oba-chan" dijo el chico correspondiendo el abrazo.

Pero eso infló la venita de la paciencia de Tsunade.

"¡La madre que te…!"

Diez minutos más tarde Naruto había acabado de abrir los regalos, que habían acabado con un pequeño cuadro con una foto de todos ellos posando, un pergamino lleno de dedicatorias, un nuevo reloj de pared, un vale para el Ichiraku Ramen, un chándal verde especialmente diseñado para entrenar y un kunai bastante especial que Kakashi le entregó con una sonrisota.

Pero aún quedaba el del Uchiha, y ese es el que Naruto más quería, sin embargo, en ese momento el Uchiha no se lo dio¿Entonces para que demonios lo había ido a buscar?

"¿Qué Naruto¡No te podrás quejar!" Dijo Chouji dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que el chico casi se diera un cabezazo con la mesa.

"¡Chouji¡Contrólate!" le avisó Ino mientras Kiba se levantaba y encendía el equipo de música.

"¡A cantar se ha dicho!" gritó Lee encendiendo la televisión y conectando unos micrófonos y un cable al equipo.

"¡¿No hubo ya suficiente anoche?!" gritó Iruka a pleno pulmón.

"Pero se puede repetir la experiencia…" afirmó Lee

Pero Iruka no quería oír hablar del karaoke, junto con unos cuantos mas, así que los que si querían Karaoke se pusieron a discutir con los que no.

Atosigado, Sasuke se abrió paso a codazos, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde cogió un megáfono y una bocina (que usaba en situaciones extremas para despertar a Naruto) y se subió a la mesa. Le faltó tiempo para tocar la bocina y hacer que todos se giraran hacia él.

"¡¿Y tu que quieres, Uchiha?! Gritó Kankurou tapándose las orejas.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Acaso no sabéis leer¡Quien toque la tele y la rompa va a tener que rascarse el bolsillo!" gritó por el megáfono, provocando que todos se taparan las orejas.

"¡Tengo otra idea!" dijo Gai levantando efusivamente el brazo mientras Sasuke bajaba de la mesa. "¿Y si jugamos al Monopoly?"

"No hay fichas para todos, baka" dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

"Por eso mismo…" se agachó y rebuscó algo bajo la atenta mirada de todos. "¡He traído la versión MONOPLY TAMAÑO ULTRA FAMILIAR, ideal para jugar una buena tanda de gente!" gritó.

"De vez en cuando hacer buenas cosas, Gai" dijo Jiraiya tomando asiento mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.

Cuando Sasuke estaba guardando las cosas, (puesto que no quería hablar de monopolys) un manotazo en el mármol lo hizo voltearse.

Ahí parado, justo a su lado, se encontraba Naruto sonriendo seductoramente. Por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Qué?" preguntó guardando la bocina.

"Mi regalo" preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

"En mi bolsillo trasero" respondió secamente guardando unos vasos que algún idiota había sacado.

Naruto tragó saliva y se sonrojó, Sasuke le dejaba meterle mano. Aunque a efectos, el Uchiha no lo veía de esa manera.

"Bien…" alargó la mano…

"Pero creo que es mejor dártelo cuando todos se hayan ido" dijo llevándose la mano al culo, prohibiendo que Naruto acercara su mano. Este chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda. "Naruto¿Por qué no juegas con Sakura al Monopoly? Es divertido, así comenzareis a compenetraros en asuntos de rentas familiares" dijo pasando por su lado y encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, esa vez, Sasuke no lo había dicho con ningún tono rencoroso, es más, lo había dicho muy natural, aún así, no pudo evitar pensar cuanto se equivocaba el Uchiha, si por él fuera, ahora no estarían jugando al monopoly.

"Gai¡paga!" gritó Yamato señalándolo con el dedo.

Gai refunfuñó y le dio lo último que le quedaba de dinero a Yamato, que parecía un banco de tanto dinero que tenía.

"Perdiste… estás en bancarrota¿Quieres que te preste dinero?" preguntó Yamato mirándolo.

Gai negó con la cabeza, bastante tenía con su casa hipotecada para tener que hipotecar casitas del monopoly.

"Vendo ese terreno de ahí¿Alguien lo quiere?" preguntó.

Sakura frunció el ceño, el terreno era caro pero… valía la pena arriesgarse.

"Yo te lo compro Gai-sensei" respondió.

"¡Sakura-Chan!" exclamó Naruto. "Es mucho dinero…" dijo.

"Da igual, es rentable, lo he calculado, ocho de cada veinte veces la gente cae ahí, así que son unos grandes ingresos puesto que el alquiler es de 600, jugada redonda" dijo dándole el dinero que Gai pedía.

Veinte minutos más tarde la jugada daba por finaliza cuando Yamato se arruinó frente a Sakura, que había conseguido el monopolio del juego, ella era la dueña y señora de todos los terrenos y hoteles.

"Bien¿Hacemos un pensamiento?" preguntó Kakashi apagando la televisión, él, al poco de Gai vender su terreno, tuvo un encontronazo con Yamato, que había conseguido que el jounin cayera en sus terrenos cuatro veces seguidas y todas a un alquiler alto, que no logró pagar ni vendiendo sus terrenos.

"Deberíamos, son las nueve, hay que cenar" dijo Tsunade también aburrida, ella había sido la primera en caer, Jiraiya le había arrebatado el dinero de un golpetazo, aunque él mas tarde cayó frente a Shikamaru y los dos se pusieron a jugar a cartas.

"Pues cenemos aquí, pedimos unas pizzas y que alguien baje al videoclub de la calle de al lado a buscar una película, por que yo no tengo ni pizca de ganas de llegar a casa y ponerme a cocinar." Soltó Kakashi encendiendo de nuevo la tele.

"Bien, trato hecho¿Te parece Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Eso pregúntaselo a Sasuke"

"Dirá que si igualmente, por que si no quiere le añado unos cuantos trabajos de recoger hierbas y ya verás que pronto se pone de mi lado…"

"Eso es chantaje" dijo Iruka mirándola de reojo.

"Hombre… manipular diría yo, que chantaje es muy feo…"

"¿Y quien es el listo que va a ir a buscar las pizzas?" preguntó el Uchiha apareciendo de repente.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

Pregunta idiota, tenia que ir a buscar las malditas pizzas.

"Que vayan Naruto, Sasuke y Sai a buscar las pizzas, yo iré al videoclub" dijo Yamato enderezándose.

"Te acompaño" dijo Juugo levantándose, necesitaba un poco de aire, ahí se estaba agobiando y eso era malo.

"Y yo" dijo Lee.

"No, mejor vamos nosotras a buscar la película, que no nos fiamos de la que escogéis" dijo Temari acercándose.

"Bien, entonces tu y las chicas iréis al videoclub y los tres, Juugo, Lee y yo iremos a por pizzas" dijo Yamato.

"Bien"

"¿Recogemos esto un poco?" preguntó Iruka mirando a los demás, que se habían apalancado de mala manera en las sillas y el sofá.

"Si, así cuando lleguen nos ponemos a comer" dijo Tsunade levantándose.

* * *

"¿Y cuantas pizzas cogemos?" preguntó Sasuke mirando una lista que Lee había hecho con todos los que eran.

"Seis o siete estarían bien…" respondió Yamato volteando la calle.

"¿Tantas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Somos muchos" respondió Lee enérgicamente.

"Aún y así…"

"Mira, si sobran las congelas y ya tenéis comida Sasuke y tu" cortó Yamato mirando a lado y lado de la calle, buscando la pizzería.

"Allí" dijo Juugo señalando el letrero fluorescente de la pizzería.

"Bien, vamos"

* * *

"¿De que tipo podríamos escoger la película?" preguntó Tenten mirando el estante de terror.

"Una romanticota no, que son muy cutres y empalagosas" dijo Temari pasando esa sección de lado.

"¿Y aventuras?" preguntó Karin.

Ahí todas se giraron hacia Karin, muy de vez en cuando tenía buenas ideas.

"Pero para darle ambiente a la noche mejor escogemos de otro tipo¿No?" preguntó Ino.

"Pero aventuras están bien, son entretenidas" dijo Sakura.

"Creo que a lo que Ino-san se refiere es a otro tipo de películas… algo así como…" Hinata ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado del videoclub. "…Suspense" dijo señalando finalmente el estante que estaba buscando.

"Pues escogemos una de suspense, buena idea Hinata" dijo Temari acercándose y dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

La chica se enrojeció rápidamente.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó secamente Tenten.

"Esa" señaló la rubia.

El problema era que la película estaba en un intermedio entre horror, misterio y suspense.

"¿Una noche de pijamas, chicas?" preguntó el dependiente mientras Tenten le alargaba la cinta.

"No" respondió secamente Temari.

"Mm… aquí tienes la cinta, tienes 24 horas para devolverla" dijo el chico alargándole la cinta.

"Gracias" dijo la morena mientras las demás ya salían del videoclub.

* * *

"Bien, tenemos ocho pizzas" dijo Yamato mirando la pila. "Y somos seis, entonces yo y Juugo cargaremos dos pizzas y los demás una¿Entendido?" preguntó.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron hacia la casa.

"¡Por fin¡Creíamos que os habían abordado o algo!" dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta.

"¿Si¿Quién iba a abordar a unos ninjas tan buenos como nosotros para robar pizzas?" preguntó Yamato irónico mientras dejaba las pizzas en la mesa, al igual que sus otros acompañantes.

"El mundo está lleno de idiotas" fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó Ino escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Kankurou la miró mal, era la decimosexta vez que la rubia le perforaba el tímpano en lo que iba de noche.

"Ino, guapa, haz el favor de no chillar cuando te asustes, achucha al cojín¿Si?" le dijo poniendo un tono bastante meloso y acariciándole la tapa de la cabeza.

"Es un desastre de película…" contestó ella escondiendo la cara, esta vez, en el cojín.

Kankurou la miró por un último momento y se volteó a ver a los demás, que, a excepción de Karin, que intentaba achucharse lo más que podía a Sasuke, ninguno daba señales de disgustarles la película.

"Oye Karin, quédate donde estás y no vuelvas a abrazarme" le soltó Sasuke bajito a la pelirroja, que se aferraba a su brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"Pero es que Sasuke… me da miedo la película y… Oye¿Por qué no nos vamos a la habitación a distraernos un poco… tu y yo… y un poquito de aceite de ducha…?" dijo haciendo circulo en su pecho.

Sasuke volteó la cara y pegó un estirón de su brazo, intentando que Karin lo soltara pero lo único que consiguió fue montarse un músculo.

"Mierda…" susurró bajito.

Karin sonrió maliciosamente.

"Anda, déjame hacerte un masaje…" le dijo melosa acariciando sus labios con la oreja del chico.

Sasuke se estremeció, ese sutil gesto le hizo recordar cosas de la noche pasada.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban en el sofá, Sai se acababa de ir y Naruto parecía tener prisa por encontrar su boca.

"Naruto… para" le dijo Sasuke haciendo presión sobre el hombro del rubio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el chico incorporándose un poco.

"Mejor… en la cama¿No?" dijo tocándose levemente la nuca. Se estaba dejando las cervicales en ese sofá duro que debían cambiar.

Naruto abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, eso si que estaba siendo excitante.

"Espera" dijo antes de quitarse la camiseta y desabrocharse los pantalones.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó cuando el rubio se levantó de encima suyo y lo arrastró tirándolo de la bufanda que se había atado alrededor del cuello.

"No quiero perder más tiempo…" dijo cuando le hubo metido la mano dentro del pantalón.

Eso era muy caliente…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Karin arqueara una ceja, pero no le hizo caso, se levantó todo lo silencioso que pudo y se encerró en su habitación, pero eso no le fue un obstáculo a la chica, que no tardó en levantarse e ir hasta la habitación del moreno, eso si, justo antes de entrar se sacó un perfume de la manga y se roció el cuello.

Eso si, no se dio cuenta que un par de orbes zafiro se clavaron en su nuca.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y encendió una luz de la mesita de noche mientras se acariciaba la zona de los hombros, que era donde el músculo se le había montado, así que como otras veces cuando le había sucedido eso, se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba y se untó el hombro con una pomada mientras se lo masajeaba lentamente, aunque era muy incomodo hacérselo a él mismo no replicó.

Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que alguien entró en la habitación y la cerró por dentro. No fue hasta escuchar el suave clic de la cerradura que alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos rojos de su acosadora personal mirándolo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó deslizando la mano libre por su abdomen, intentando en vano, protegerse.

"¿Yo? Curarte…" susurró acercándose demasiado y quitándose las gafas.

Sasuke se removió inquieto, eso era una situación bochornosa y la luz anaranjada de la lámpara y la ventana cerrada no ayudaban mucho, además, Karin ya había pasado a una etapa más fonda, había comenzado a desabrocharse los botones superiores de la camisa que vestía.

El Uchiha tragó saliva, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y su cuerpo aún más, se estaba confundiendo a él mismo.

"¡No te acerques¡No te quiero¡Déjame!" gritó cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Eso dejó a Karin paralizada.

"Pero si lo vamos a pasar bien…" dijo acercándose todo lo que pudo y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

"Te he dicho que no te acerques" le soltó abriendo de nuevo los ojos, que mostraban un ligero tono rojizo.

Karin tragó saliva, el tiro le había salido por la culata.

"¿No te ha dicho que lo dejes?" dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica se volteó a ver al cumpleañero ahí parado. Jugueteando con la llave de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le espetó entre dientes.

"Nada especial, resulta que en mi cuarto no quedaban cojines para que Ino se tapara con ellos y venía a buscar a la habitación de Sasuke, y a sido cuando me he encontrado esta bonita estampa¿Sabías que hay una cosa llamada violación de la intimidad?" le dijo caminando adentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"¿A que viene eso?" preguntó.

"Mm… no se¿La palabra violación te suena de algo?" preguntó.

Antes que la fría mirada azul cayera sobre ella cogió y se fue, ya había tenido bastante, y era obvio que Sasuke no la iba a defender.

"Podía habérmela quitado de encima yo solo¿sabes?" dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Sé" respondió simplemente mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado. "Pero ha sido divertido ver la cara que ha puesto, pagaría por verla de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó su cara, que había permanecido un poco sombría.

"Haz que Suigetsu la deje en ridículo y tendrás esa cara de nuevo" respondió secamente.

"Entonces le pediré a Suigetsu que la enfade"

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos dos, y harto de ello, Naruto abrió la boca.

"Era para darte celos" soltó de repente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado Sasuke, no sabía de lo que Naruto hablaba.

"Lo de Sakura… era para ponerte celoso"

"Ah…"

"¿No vas a decir nada más?" preguntó mirándolo sorprendido.

"¿Por qué querías ponerme celoso?" preguntó encarándolo mientras sus ojos volvían al natural tono negro.

Naruto enrojeció y desvió la vista.

"Yo… no quería darme cuenta de algo… y cuando me di cuenta… tu ya lo… habías olvidado y… quería que reaccionaras…y…" balbuceó.

"Nunca lo olvidé, solo me protegía" susurró tumbándose en la cama.

"¿Protegerte?" preguntó volteándose a mirarlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes darme un masaje en el hombro? Antes se me ha montado un nervio y…"

Naruto lo miró un momento antes de agarrar el bote que el Uchiha le alargaba. Untó un poco de pomada en sus dedos y la esparció por la espalda del chico mientras lo masajeaba levemente, siguiendo unos pequeños patrones.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se relajó, cosa que Naruto notó al bajar el nivel de sus hombros, pero por alguna extraña razón el moreno estaba bien, ya no tenía ese molesto dolor que le provocaba cada vez que giraba la cabeza o quería alzar el brazo, además, las manos de Naruto eran tan cálidas y tan suaves que mas que tocar su piel parecía que se deslizaran por ella.

Naruto siguió masajeando la zona donde el Uchiha estaba mas tenso y a esas, que se dio cuenta de las pequeñas marcas rojizas circundantes a su cuello, parecían pequeños mordiscos, seguramente producidos por él, sonrío levemente y lentamente fue parando los masajes que hacía en su hombro, hasta que por fin acabó, y cuando lo hubo echo apoyó su frente contra la nuca de Sasuke y besó delicadamente el primer hueso de su columna vertebral, produciendo un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó débilmente, no queriendo estropear el ambiente que habían creado.

"¿Mm?"

"Mírame"

El rubio dejó de apoyarse en él y lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Volvemos?" preguntó aún sin apartar su vista de él.

"De acuerdo" dijo asintiendo mientras se levantaba.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo puesto el jersey negro de cuello alto que llevaba Naruto abrió la puerta y apagó las luces.

"Espera" dijo de repente parando a Naruto, que se giró extrañado hacia él. "Tengo un regalo para ti" dijo encajando de nuevo la puerta y atrayendo a Naruto hacia él mientras el rubio encendía las luces.

"Oh, creí que ya no te acordabas" contestó sinceramente andando hacia la cama, que era donde Sasuke lo había dejado.

"Toma, Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo tendiéndole el paquete pequeño, envuelto en una cinta de regalo plateada y con un pequeño lazo gris.

Naruto recibió el regalo expectante, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se paró una vez hubo visto el interior pero volvió a latir rápidamente cuando Sasuke cogió su contenido y lo ató alrededor de su cuello.

En su pecho, junto al colgante de Tsunade, brillaba un pequeño remolino, que detrás llevaba la inscripción del día en que había sido regalado, con un pequeño abanico bordado al lado del nombre de quien había echo el regalo y de quien lo había recogido.

"¿Puedo besarte?" preguntó entusiasmado con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke enrojeció hasta la orejas.

"No…" hizo una pausa. "Aún no…" dijo agachando la cabeza y abriendo la puerta.

"Baka"

Una vez regresaron se dieron cuenta que ninguno los había echado en falta, puesto que estaban tan entusiasmados viendo la pantalla del adorado televisor de Naruto que no notaron la falta de dos presencias, aunque eso si, la mirada que Karin les dedicó no tenía comparación, aunque poco importaba.

"Oye Sasuke, luego cuéntame por que elegiste a Karin para que estuviera en tu equipo."

Sasuke lo miró un momento antes de sentir e ir a sentarse en su sitio, que ya no era ocupado por Karin, que había decidido irse al lado de Juugo.

Las cosas empezaban a ir mejor, puesto que había echo las paces con Naruto, pero aún quedaban cosas que resolver¡Y tanto!

* * *

_Wa… las ultimas 5 paginas las he escrito en una tarde, un logro para mí, la verdad es que aquí los chicos han madurado un poco, Sasuke ha empezado a comportarse bien… (__Espero que no haya quedado demasiado forzado)… sobre la actuación de Karin, lo siento, tenía que meterla y que Naruto le diera un pisotón, desde el ultimo capítulo mi odio leve ha pasado a odio profundo¡Como esa tía algún día le ponga un dedo encima a Sasuke me la cargo! Y eso que no soy partidaria de odiar a personajes pero hay algunos que me pueden, cofcofKarincofcof, en realidad este Capitulo debía acabar diferente pero me he decidido a acabarlo con Santas Pascuas, ya que los anteriores ya han acabado mal por lo menos que uno acabe bien, aunque la felicidad es pasajera xD. No, no sé._

_Por cierto, os doy las gracias en cuanto a ideas, y ya veis, al final ha resultado ganador el colgantito cursi xD, al principio iba a ser un pai pai Uchiha pero se notaría demasiado y lo cambie por la espiral (aunque el pai pai está forjado igualmente)._

_Bueno, el fic ya está encaminado a la felicidad pero debido a los reviews que he recibido me animaré a buscarle las cosquillas a alguien (es broma, aun quedan cosas por pasar, por que Sasuke es tan baka que le cuesta reaccionar, a este paso reaccionará a la mil…) Pero aún quedan cosas por que hay misterios no resueltos y yo quiero hacer sufrir a Sasuke un poquito, a lo mejor en el próximo capítulo me animo xD. Que mala soy…_

_Por cierto, no se que preguntar en este capitulo pero preguntaré algo antes de contestar los reviews._

_.- Queréis… ¿Un poquito mas de incertidumbre? xD_

_Venga, la contestación, que las adoro. ¡Y ahora los reviews¡No sabéis como me habéis alegrado, sobretodo para combatir al maldito virus que me ha encadenado a la cama durante esos cuatro días! (No quiero ni recordar…)_

_**LaEriel16:**__ Bienvenida xD, aquí ya son unas cuantas las que lo van siguiendo pero me alegra encontrarme con gente nueva n.n, como has podido ver he tomado la idea de la cadenita, solo que la he modificado un poco, en cuanto a lo que compró Gaara y mas tarde Naruto… en realidad solo compró Gaara, espero poder aclarar esto cuando antes mejor, bueno, espero que te haya agradado y que sigas leyendo! Espero que te haya gustado el Capitulo n.-_

_**Darkchibi:**__ Yo acostumbro a hacer lo mismo, leo los fics pero no dejo review, y eso que se que alegran un montón, me gusta que haya gente que lo lea aparte de los que dejan review (a Ankin se le iluminan los ojos). A mi hace poco que me empezó a gustar Sasuke de uke y míralo, ahí sufriendo cofcofenrealidadnosufrecofcof, si es cierto, a Naruto no le dolía nada cuando se despertó xD, el romance parece que ha hecho aparición en este Cáp. pero creo que aún le queda xD._

_**DraculaN666:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegra que sigas el fic capitulo a capitulo (Ankin llora de felicidad xD), por curiosidad mi madre tampoco haría semejante cosa, es más, me mataría en el intento xD. Tranquila, no había pensado en el Sai Saku y si miras un poco Sasuke es hasta divertido siendo uke, aunque como siempre él lleva las riendas pero en mi fic va un poco perdido, que si ahora suelto prenda, que si ahora no… (está en las nubes, pobrecito) Tu y Apiskuld os habéis propuesto arruinar a Sakura xD, mis dos adopciones comparten sentimiento de matanza xD, he tomado tu idea de la ropa indecorosa y de la cursilería, espero que te haya gustado el Capitulo n.-_

_**Armand Romanus:**__ Ah… alguien me comprende en enrollarse en las tonterías… es típico de mi y de mis fics xD¿A quien no le gustaría tener al Uchiha para enfadarlo y que le ordenara la habitación? Yo, lo adoraría, Sasuke por aquí, Sasuke por allá… tráeme un vasito… ordena los libros xD, sería muy Hawai (pobre, lo haría servir de esclavo xD). Tu eres del drama, asi que empatas el resultado, de todas formas yo aun no se que hacer, aquí me ha salido humor y romance, el próximo será dramón? Normalmente me pasa eso, estoy echa un lío -.- . En cuanto a Sasuke-uke Naruto-seme, ya he dicho mas arriba que me gustó hace poco, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Sasuke tiene mas rasgos femeninos, wa… gracias por felicitarme, me alegra muchísimo, espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. n.-_

_**Apiskuld:**__ ¡Mi otra niña! Me hizo gracia eso de que el review seria corto y al final salió largo, pero me encantan los reviews largos, me dan mucha fuerza, ha pillado la vena romanticota¿eh? A mi tambien u.u. Sasuke le ha regalado algo romántico, si, y que lo lleva siempre consigo (kawaii .) Definitivamente DraculaN666 está contigo con lo de Sakura ¿no chicas? xD. Yo también quiero a Suigetsu de profesor¡Así cualquiera sacaría excelentes! (O no, por que se te quedaría cara de besugo y una que no toma apuntes, cof cof, todo tiene que tener sus inconvenientes xD ¡Sui al poder, te queremos de profesor! (Se me va… u.u) Dios mío… que risa con la enfermera, Doctora en celo xD, pobre Kishi (aunque a mi Sakura no me cae mal, pero Karin si, creo que debía haberla echo tropezar con algo… (tan cruel no soy)), Pues espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. n.-_

_**Katya Hiwatari Kon:**__ ¡Hola¡Tu también siempre estás por aquí y siempre me alegras¡Thanks! Je… Sasuke no se arriesgó en el anterior ni tampoco en este pero ya ha hecho algo de provecho! Vamos, creo yo… xD, que monada Naru-chan asintiendo ., pues aquí tienes el cap, espero que te haya gustado n.-_

_**Carlita-JSR:**__ ¡Wenas! ) , me haces llorar de felicidad cuando dices que te gustó el capitulo (T.T) Jejeje, no te he regalado a Naru-chan oficialmente pero lo hago ahora._

_Naruto abrió un gran paquete naranja con tazones de ramen y algo se abalanzó sobre él¡Carlita! Con un gran grito de SORPRESA._

_Madre mía… ya te dejo vía libre para hacerle lo que quieras, pero consérvamelo bien! Que el Uchiha también quiere a su peluchito! xD. Otra que salió romanticota¡Las hormonas están sedientas de romanticismo!, las mías también. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.-_

_**Kurumi Uchiha:**__ Muajajaja (Devil Queen xD) Es broma, gracias por animarme así, me hace llorar de felicidad y llama a mi musa, que también llora de felicidad y se alegra al ver reviews tan alegres (T.T escenita llorica-feliz), es cierto, Sasuke no ganaría dinero, se forraría, xD, pero Sasuke es muy fiel…, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.-_

_**Blu3 Fay: **__(Ankin-sama ¡Me voy a volver a deshidratar de tanto llorar hoy T.T) Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y me encanta que te guste la actitud, me cuesta lo suyo pero esto tiene su beneficio (T-T). El besito vendrá luego y el osito de peluche… yo creo que Sasuke ya es suficientemente suave (¿ne? n.-). Oh, otra con drama! Esto se empieza a animar (Muajajaja) Me encanta que te guste dos ukes, dos seme a mi también . Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.-_

_Me tengo que empezar a replantear lo de enviar una contestación personal por mail… xD, bueno no, que si no le quita la gracia (Esta sección cada vez queda mas enrome… ¡Oh my God!) Pues nada, os mando saludos a todas y espero veros en el __próximo!!! Un besazo, Ankin-chan n.n_

('.') Don't WoRry Be HappY Con MAs RazOn ExisTieNdOo SASUNARU

Kawaii...


	8. Bien

¡Wenas gente! Deciros que esta vez no ha sido mi estomago el que no me ha dejado sin escribir ha sido culpa de mi musa, que no ha querido aparecer -.-U me disculpo pero os digo que este Cáp. no os dejará mal sabor de boca nn, no os digo nada más y prosigo a los disclaimers y advertencias xD.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el día 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas._

_**Advertencias III:**__ Lemon en capítulos posteriores_

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 7: **Bien**

Cuando Naruto hubo cerrado la puerta dejó salir un suspiro gracioso de sus labios, eran ya las doce de la noche y estaba cansado, sobretodo por que en ese día no sólo había recordado una medio primera vez de sexo y de besos sino que había descubierto que en realidad, le gustaba su amigo/rival/con complejo de hermano.

Dio la vuelta a la llave y la sacó para dejarla en el centro que había en una mesita cerca de la puerta. Una vez lo hubo hecho caminó hasta el comedor, donde Sasuke miraba sin esma la televisión.

"Al final no he entendido nada de la película" susurró el moreno cambiando de canal.

"Es lo que pasa cuando te saltas la parte mas importante después del final" le contestó caminando hasta él y sentándose a su lado.

Se volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Tu la has entendido?" preguntó.

"Yo he estado atento toda la película" le contestó. "A excepción del rato que he ido a rescatarte" dijo cogiendo una palomita que Sasuke tenía en un cuenco, en su falda.

Sasuke volvió la vista a la pantalla y no prestó atención a que Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Me alegro por ti…" susurró con un tono molesto mientras también comía palomitas.

"Escucha Sasuke¿No ha significado nada para ti lo que hemos estado hablando antes?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke lo volvió a mirar.

"Si, ha significado mucho pero… no se como reaccionar, ciertamente" dijo dejando el cuenco sobre la mesa y colocándose de manera que pudieran verse de frente.

"A ver¿Reaccionar como?" preguntó extrañado acomodándose él también mejor.

"No se… me siento algo… extraño…"

"¿Saco el Sake?" bromeó haciendo un intento de levantarse.

"No" dijo sonrojándose y agarrándolo de la camiseta para que volviera a su sitio.

"Bien, entonces di algo" Sasuke desvió un momento la mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo que Naruto arqueara una ceja. "Esta vez un olvídalo no va a servir de nada, tenlo en cuenta" le dijo.

Sasuke alzó la vista y lo miró directamente.

"Dame, un poco de tiempo para que pueda confiar" susurró.

"¿Confiar?" preguntó extrañado. Ahora si que no entendía nada.

"Yo…" comenzó.

"Si, muy bien, has sufrido¿Y que¿Eso te deja incapacitado para volver a querer a alguien?" preguntó alzando levemente la voz. Sasuke sabía que él jamás le haría daño, a no ser que se pusiera tonto de nuevo, y aún así no era capaz de abrirle su corazón completamente.

"No es eso" ante la mirada del rubio aflojó. "Bien, si, pero no… no es que esté incapacitado… yo es que estoy echo un lío, no se que es lo que quiero, deberías saberlo ya."

Naruto desvió la vista e hizo una mueca, el Uchiha era un mar de complicaciones, en sí, era un lío completo.

"Bien, no te molestaré más, esperaré hasta que te decidas" dijo levantándose.

Su pequeño enfado con el moreno ya había pasado, sabía que Sasuke no lo hacía de mala fe, sólo que había recibido tantos palos que no tenía otra que protegerse hasta de la gente que quería. Y eso él lo entendía.

"Ok" se quedó mirando como el rubio se dirigía hacia su habitación. "¿Vas a dormir?" preguntó.

"Si" respondió girándose. "Ya es tarde, además, si no, mañana si que no me podré levantar ni a las once…"

"Entiendo" dijo apagando la televisión y levantándose él también. "Entonces… buenas noches" dijo pasando por su lado y encerrándose en el baño.

Naruto suspiró, que situación mas incomoda y desagradable.

"Oye Sasuke¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?" preguntó mirando como el moreno se metía el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Este se giró y lo miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada… no voy a obligarte a nada…" dijo negando con los brazos.

Sasuke escupió y se aclaró la boca y mientras se la secaba mirando al rubio, habló.

"Está bien, pero ven tu a mi cama" contestó saliendo ya del baño. "Se me olvidaba" dijo apareciendo de nuevo mientras el rubio daba pequeños saltitos de alegría. "Quiero manos y dientes limpios¿has entendido?" preguntó.

"Ok" respondió el rubio dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, que provocó un leve hormigueo en la barriga de Sasuke.

Menuda cosa mas extraña, esa misma mañana se peleaban y ahora iban a dormir juntos, eso si que era un buen lío.

Abrió el armario y sacó un pijama limpio, que se puso después de lanzar la ropa a un canasto que iría a parar a la lavadora la mañana siguiente. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que Naruto apareciera, el rubio venía bastante tranquilo pero se notaba que estaba feliz, cargaba con su pijama nuevo entre las manos, al que parecía haber cogido cariño.

"Yo duermo en el lado derecho" le soltó mientras lo señalaba.

"Ok" respondió el otro quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose la del pijama.

Lo miró unos instantes, a él y a su pecho que había creado músculos con los años, instintivamente bajó la vista y cuando el rubio se llevó la mano al pantalón para quitárselos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Cálmate" se susurró Sasuke a si mismo cerrando los ojos, intentando así encontrar mayor concentración.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, no por que hubiera oído refunfuñar a Sasuke, simplemente por el extraño comportamiento del moreno, aunque tampoco le hizo mucho caso.

Una vez se hubo cambiado los pantalones se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sabanas, siempre que se metía en la cama tenia frío, por mucho calor que hiciera en el exterior; pudo notar como su leve tiriteo extrañaba a Sasuke puesto que este se incorporó levemente y se volteó a mirarlo, ya que se había acostado dándole la espalda.

"¿Quieres otra manta?" preguntó extrañado, lo normal era que él tuviera frío no los demás.

"No, es tan solo una acción espontánea, siempre tirito cuando me meto en la cama" contestó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Sasuke no preguntó más, se volvió a recostar y apagó la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto con un tono anaranjado precioso, la de su mesita.

Naruto tragó saliva, estaba durmiendo con Sasuke, en esa cama enorme cubierta de almohadas, miró al frente, las luces de las casas se filtraban por la gran vitrina que tenía delante, iluminando el cuarto y la pequeña terraza, siguió con su recorrido y sus ojos se pararon en el sillón y la mesita que tenía al lado, donde Sasuke había dejado un libro y una taza de té, mañana tendría que llevarlo a la cocina, volteó mas la cabeza y se fijó en la otra ventana enorme que tenía el cuarto, por ahí si que se podían ver bien las luces de Konoha, bajó la vista y se encontró con la foto del equipo siete, sonrío, ese grupo se había separado, había tenido nuevos miembros y finalmente se había vuelto a juntar, cuando terminó de dar la vuelta volvió a tragar saliva y miró de reojo la nuca de Sasuke, el cuello de su camisa era bajo de atrás y dejaba al descubierto el precioso hueso que había besado un par de horas atrás, instintivamente se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, intentando recordar la textura cremosa de la piel de Sasuke, esa piel lechosa, vulnerable, suave, delicada… y se odió a si mismo por no recordar los besos que la noche anterior le dio, las caricias, los apretones, los mordiscos… definitivamente se odiaba por no recordar esa piel. Bajó lentamente la mano y la coló por debajo de las sabanas, apoyándola sobre su estomago, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la otra mano, adquiriendo una posición de pensar relajadamente.

"Deja de moverte" le soltó de repente Sasuke, durante sus misiones había aprendido a compartir habitación con el rubio y en diversas ocasiones, cama, pero no era lo mismo dormir con él cuando él mismo se encontraba reventado y caía redondo en la cama, al igual que su compañero.

"¡Si apenas me he movido!" exclamó susurrando ladeando la cabeza de nuevo hacia Sasuke, puesto que había vuelto a fijar la vista en el techo.

"Pero te has movido, así que ahora estate quietecito" dijo.

Naruto refunfuñó un poquito antes de volver a su posición original, encarado al techo y con las manos entrelazadas. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse pero cuando lo hacía se sumía en una fragancia que lo dejaba anonado, claro, la cama de Sasuke, ahí él dormía y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía expresar con palabras ese aroma, era muy dulce, le recordaba al sándalo… sin saber ni como ni porque su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y sus ojos cada vez pesaban más, era como si algo o alguien le induciera el sueño… claro, el sándalo… según había escuchado de Ino el sándalo se usaba como aroma relajante, que inducía al sueño, como un sedante… y el idiota de Sasuke tenía sus sábanas impregnadas con sándalo… o era él mismo el impregnado en sándalo. Ya no sabía… lo único que sabia era que quería dormir…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con su mesita, tardó un rato en reaccionar, se había despertado por culpa de Naruto, que se había puesto a roncar débilmente, pero aunque lo hiciera débilmente para él ya era sonoro, acostumbrado a dormir solo, en silencio y de golpe dormir con alguien que se movía muchísimo y que roncaba era demasiado, aún no se había acostumbrado a ello.

Se volteó levemente para ver a Naruto, que ahora le había dedicado un leve puñetazo en la espalda, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta, el muy idiota estaba destapado y se movía inconscientemente hacia él, buscando el calor que había perdido. Remugó levemente y se incorporó, cogiendo las sabanas las lanzó sobre el rubio y se volvió a acostar, esta vez de cara a él, talvez si lo oía más de cerca, se acabaría acostumbrando y no se despertaría a cada hora.

* * *

Se levantó lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez incorporado buscó las zapatillas y se terminó de levantar, se dirigió hacia el pequeño sillón a recoger la taza de té que había dejado por la tarde y salió de la habitación, camino de la cocina. Una vez allí fregó la taza y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Frente al espejo, acarició lentamente la marca rojiza de su cuello y la presionó lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, al contrario que Naruto él se acordaba de todo pero también ansiaba recuperar la voluntad de aquella noche, sin duda alguna aquella noche dejó que su cuerpo tomara las riendas y se dio cuenta que lo que verdaderamente ansiaba era estar en brazos de alguien, recibiendo caricias y besos que extrañaba como nada en este mundo. Ladeó la cabeza y se desvistió para meterse en la ducha.

Diez minutos mas tarde salió y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, recogió la ropa y lanzó la ropa interior a un canasto, llevándose con él a la habitación el pijama, que dejó sobre el escritorio mas cercano.

Abrió un cajón y comenzó a sacar la ropa interior, junto con unos pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello alto azul marino, últimamente no salía de las tonalidades oscuras. Cuando se estaba cambiando Naruto abrió los ojos, sonrojándose de repente al encontrarse con el abdomen de Sasuke a apenas dos metros de distancia.

"Buenos días" lo oyó decirle mientras se ponía el jersey.

"B-buenos días" dijo incorporándose, rascándose levemente la nuca en un gesto vergonzoso.

"Voy a ir a la panadería¿Quieres algo?" preguntó mirándolo.

"¡Un Croissant de chocolate!" exclamó pegando un salto en la cama.

"Vale, vale, no te exaltes…" dijo en un tono divertido.

"Oye Sasuke" dijo Naruto poniendo un tono mas severo y parando de dar saltos.

"¿Que?" preguntó girándose a verlo.

"¿Las sabanas están impregnadas con sándalo?" preguntó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" lo oyó preguntar cuando tenia entre las manos el pomo de la puerta.

"Padezco de insomnio, aunque gracias a ti ayer dormí muy bien" dijo cerrando la puerta y yendo al baño, a peinarse.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente¿Estaba siendo irónico¿O estaba siendo sincero? No queriendo quedarse con la incertidumbre corrió hacia el baño, atrapando a Sasuke justo cuando este salía ya peinado y aseado con una olor fresca a durazno, que le provoco una sensación de frescura y relajación. Negó con la cabeza ¡Sasuke y sus malditas olores! Aunque el Uchiha ya olía bien sin necesidad de ponerse ninguna colonia… se sonrojó violentamente de nuevo, con menuda paranoia se había levantado esa mañana.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" lo oyó preguntarle, aunque por alguna extraña razón su voz sonaba tan distante…

"¡Si!" contestó enérgico, provocando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja, totalmente perdido.

"De acuerdo, entonces me voy a comprar" dijo yendo hasta el comedor.

"¡Hey Sasuke!" dijo acordándose de repente el porqué había ido a buscarlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó girándose.

Naruto se mordió el labio, hoy Sasuke estaba tan sexy…

"¿Lo has dicho a modo de ironía?" preguntó.

Tan rematadamente sexy… tan caliente…

"No, he sido sincero, me ha costado un poco dormirme al principio pero después ya no, has conseguido tranquilizarme y relajarme" le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

"¿No querrás decir que ha sido gracias al sándalo?" preguntó apartando la vista.

"No, era otro tipo de sensación a la que tengo cuando me duermo con ese aroma"

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado perfecto¿Por qué Sasuke conseguía todo ese mar de sensaciones en él solo con hablarle?

"Voy a comprar" dijo yendo hasta el recibidor, donde cogió su chaqueta.

Cerró la puerta tras de si e inspiró profundamente, cada día se podía notar más como el invierno llegaba, los días se hacían mas cortos lentamente, los termómetros bajaban al mismo ritmo… y con esa estación llegaba a tranquilizarse, sus pensamientos se enfriaban y tenia tiempo de meditarlos con más calma, aunque algo le decía que ese invierno iba a ser distinto.

Como siempre, se sorprendió de ver la cantidad que había en la calle de buena mañana, aún así no prestó mucha atención y siguió andando hasta llegar a la panadería, donde se encontró con Kakashi.

"Buenos días, Sasuke" lo oyó decir antes que se hubiera volteado.

"Buenos días, Kakashi" respondió colocándose detrás suyo.

"Recuerda que mañana tenemos sesión de trabajo en equipo" dijo volteándose a mirarlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Sé" respondió secamente, la relación con Kakashi nunca volvería a ser la misma, además, el jounin parecía bastante contento con Naruto como alumno.

"No seas tan frío conmigo, te estás auto castigando, a veces, por idiota que suene, deberías escuchar a Naruto, tiene buenas cosas que decir."

Sasuke levantó la cabeza del suelo extrañado.

"Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo" le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

"Ay… dolido y enfadado no es lo mismo¿Sabías?, estoy dolido contigo por qué no escuchaste lo que te dije aquel día en que te fuiste pero no estoy enfadado, nunca podría estarlo con mis alumnos, por muy idiotamente que te comportases."

Volvió a bajar la vista y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Kakashi siempre sería Kakashi y con eso que le había dicho le demostraba que realmente lo entendía y que tampoco tenía razón para estar enfadado con él, por muy idiotamente que se comportara como él decía.

"Pues mire, una barra de chapata y unos seis croissant pequeños de chocolate" dijo Kakashi cuando le tocó su turno. "¿Y tu que venías a comprar, Sasuke?" le preguntó girándose.

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, yo invito, déjame hacer algo por vosotros"

"Una barra de chapata, un croissant de chocolate y una ensaimada…" dijo mirándolo extrañado.

"Pues eso mismo señorita" le dijo Kakashi a la panadera con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tiene, serán 2500 ryou"

Kakashi le pagó y cogió su bolsa y le dio la suya a Sasuke.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó caminando por la calle.

"¿Bien que?" preguntó alzando la vista para mirarlo.

"Tu relación con Naruto¿Ha dado algún fruto?" preguntó.

"No se te puede engañar¿Cierto?" se rió levemente, como los conocía Kakashi…

"Cierto…"

"Bien, va creciendo" fue lo único que atinó a decir.

"Me alegro, bueno, hasta mañana" dijo desapareciendo de golpe, como ya le era costumbre.

Suspiró resignado, Kakashi siempre seria Kakashi, a ese paso nunca iba a encontrar una mujer… a no ser que fuera igual que él… cosa muy poco probable, Kakashi siempre sería el eterno soltero, le pegaba más.

Cuando llegó a la casa escuchó la ducha, Naruto se estaba duchando y el chico era bastante lento, así que decidió poner la mesa y hacer un poco de chocolate caliente, ya que le apetecía bastante y estaba seguro que a Naruto también, así que se puso el delantal y a cocinar. Una vez hubo servido los tazones apareció el rubio, vestido con unos pantalones negros y un jersey blanco.

"Me he encontrado a Kakashi" dijo sentándose.

"A si, es verdad, mañana tenemos entrenamiento con él, se me olvidó decírtelo" dijo haciendo una mueca caricaturesca.

"Ya, me he dado cuenta" respondió partiendo la ensaimada en cuatro trozos iguales. "Si quieres, coge" le dijo señalándole un trozo de la pasta.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, teóricamente esa escena no tenía nada de extraño puesto que cada día desde hacía unos meses se había vuelto costumbre pero hoy era diferente, parecían una parejita que disfrutaba de un almuerzo después de haber hecho el amor durante la noche entera.

"Hey, esta escena… ¿No te parece irónica?" preguntó Naruto bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate.

Notó como los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Sasuke se clavaban en él.

"¿Quieres que tome sentido, el sentido que quieres darle?" preguntó llevándose la taza a los labios.

Se sonrojó, lo cierto era que mientras se había estado duchando no había dejado de pensar en el Uchiha y dentro de la ducha había recordado vagamente escenas de su noche pasional, caricias, besos… sus manos deslizándose por la piel húmeda, en un vano intento de recordar cada forma, cada músculo, cada imperfección de su piel…

"¡Naruto!" oyó que le gritaba.

Alzó la vista y la bajó de nuevo para mirarse el jersey.

"¡Quema!" gritó levantándose de golpe, tan concentrado estaba que se había tirado el chocolate por encima.

"¡Claro que quema, dobe!" dijo levantándose y obligándole a quitarse el jersey. "Vete a buscar otro, voy a lavar este" dijo empujándolo hacia el pasillo.

"Que poca delicadeza…" susurró metiéndose en su habitación.

Cuando volvió al comedor descubrió a Sasuke frotando con fuerza el jersey y refunfuñando sobre el manchurrón que había provocado en él.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó acercándose.

"Anda, termina de desayunar y vigila no mancharte de nuevo, paso de lavar otro jersey" le dijo señalándole con la cabeza la mesa que tenía justo detrás.

Naruto miró la mesa y se resignó, posiblemente Sasuke quería hacer eso solo así que se sentó y se terminó el croissant y lo poco que quedaba de chocolate.

"¿Y tu?" preguntó cuando el chico pasó por delante suyo para tender en el balcón la ropa.

"Ya he acabado" dijo señalándole su plato, no había chocolate y tan solo quedaba un cuarto restante de ensaimada.

O Sasuke era muy rápido comiendo o él se había entretenido una barbaridad pensando en él. Suponía que era lo segundo, cuando se ponía a pensar en Sasuke podía pasarse horas, aunque ciertamente lo hacía constantemente, siempre estaba pensando en él.

"Ven, ayúdame a lavar los platos" le dijo recogiendo la mesa.

"Oye Sasuke¿Y después que haremos?" preguntó llevando los paltos a la pica.

"Tenía pensado ponerme a leer¿A ti se te ocurre algo mejor?" preguntó poniendo jabón en la esponja.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente, lo cierto es que podrían matar el tiempo de otra manera, tocándose o besándose…

"Podríamos liarnos¿no crees?"

La taza que el Uchiha aguantaba entre las manos le cayó en la pica y se rompió, provocándole una pequeña herida en el interior de la mano.

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó Naruto cogiendo rápidamente un trapo y envolviéndolo alrededor de la mano del otro.

"¿Liarnos?" preguntó mientras el rubio traía el desinfectante, el yodo y unas vendas.

"Si, liarnos" dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y notó como Sasuke lo miraba. "Pero si quieres no nos besamos ni nada…" añadió nerviosamente.

Sasuke no contestó, algo muy común en él, así que Naruto tampoco espero y se puso a desinfectarle la herida y el otro no se quejó en absoluto.

"Ya está" dijo una vez hubo acabado de vendarle la mano.

Se iba a levantar pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

"Tu y yo… somos extraños, somos amigos, rivales y hermanos, pero ante todo y sobretodo en este momento somos amantes¿No?" preguntó mirándolo directamente a sus orbes azules.

Volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez era diferente, era un pequeño rubor que no solo cubría sus mejillas, también cubría sus orejas.

"Entonces…"

Nunca pudo acabar la frase puesto que Sasuke colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, negando con la cabeza. Notó como de repente todo se difuminaba, seguramente por la maldita olor de Sasuke, aunque no era de Sándalo el dulce y fresco aroma a durazno también lo volvía loco.

De golpe, todo dio una vuelta, Sasuke se sentó en su regazo y atrapó sus muñecas, llevándolas hasta su espalda, donde le hizo agarrarse, después el rodeó los brazos por su cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

Notó su caliente aliento chocando contra su cara, sus mejillas encenderse mas de lo que estaban, su respiración acelerada pero lo que notó con las fuerza fueron los pinchazos en su ingle.

Sasuke se acercó más, sus labios estaban a un dedo distancia si embargo ese beso nunca se realizó, el moreno se inclinó un poco más y depositó sus labios (que se habían sonrosado y humedecido de manera enloquecedora) justo al lado de su boca y cada vez se fue alejando más, dejando un pequeño rastro de besos, besó sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente y su oreja y jugueteó de manera sensual con su lóbulo.

Una vez acabó el recorrido pensó que lo besaría, bueno, que le daría un beso de verdad, en los labios, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se retiró y se puso de pie enfrente de él.

"¿Por ---qué--- paras?" preguntó entrecortadamente y con una voz tremendamente ronca.

"Por qué no quiero ser yo el que te bese" susurró en un tono tan suave que casi parecía que murmuraba.

"No entiendo, explícamelo para que lo entienda" dijo enderezándose lentamente, intentando no moverse mucho puesto que delataría la erección que le crecía entre las piernas.

Bajó su vista y evitó sus ojos, eso extrañó a Naruto puesto que Sasuke nunca retiraba su fría mirada, aunque… Ató cabos rápidamente y se levantó, rodeó sus brazos por la cintura del otro y sonrío picadamente.

"Mírame" susurró cerca de su oreja, provocándole un suave cosquilleo. Sasuke se giró hacia él y lo encaró. "Quieres que te bese¿no?" susurró de nuevo con ese tono pícaro y sensual.

Por el pequeño brillo que surcó sus ojos entendió que si, a si que se dio a si mismo el placer de auto complacerse y complacerlo.

Se inclinó lenta y tortuosamente sobre su cara, acarició su nariz contra la del otro y en un último movimiento unió sus labios, al principio el beso fue estático pero poco a poco los dos comenzaron a moverse, a sentir como la calidez de los dos comenzaba a fluir entre ellos y como el placer y el deseo cada vez tomaban más la riendas, aunque antes de perderlas se separaron un poco.

"Besas bien"

Nunca creyó que Sasuke diría eso y en ese momento lo notó especialmente vulnerable y frágil, su tono de piel pálido había cambiado, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño color rosado cubriéndolas y sus labios tenían un color carmesí débil que le hacía perder la cordura.

No pudo aguantarse así que presionó su cuerpo junto al de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?" preguntó.

Sasuke sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta vez…" acarició tiernamente su mejilla. "… puedes."

No hizo falta que lo repitiera de nuevo, aunque por oír su sensual voz lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, sólo se inclinó y besó de nuevo esos labios que lo excitaban de sobremanera.

Ahora ya todo estaba bien.

* * *

Aclaraciones: el sándaloen aromaterapia actua como sedante, combatiente del estrés, induce el sueño y además es afrodísiaco, vamos un lujo xD en cuanto al durazno: es refrescante, relajante y libera la tensión, puede que en el proximo capitulo Sasuke nos sorprenda con el azahar pero aún no se xD

No, no el final por si lo pensáis xD, aunque sería lindo¿No? Pero no me gusta acabarlo así por que quedan algunas lagunas xD, parece extraño pero… ¡No hay ningún flash back! O-o . Por cierto, tengo que decir que las siete primeras paginas del word (tiene 10 en total) están escritas escuchando la canción "Only Hope de Mandy Moore", pero bueno, no me enrollo xD, esta vez no haré contestación por que fanfiction es como es y la otra vez tuve problemas con el chapter ¬¬ peeeero, la vida es feliz:

Gracias a todos los que me mandáis reviews, que no sabéis cuanto me alegran y me animan a continuar.

**Katya Hiwatari kon** (una de la familia en el fic xD), **Blu3 FaY** (otra que también se ha vuelto una incondicional), **cuzcotopia, Carlita-chan.JSR** (yo me parto con tus reviews xD y otra incondicional), **Arue-san, DraculaN666** (¡Me aprendí el nick! xD, al principio me costaba pero ahora me es facil y otra incondicional y de la familia xD), **Misao-Alchemist, elena borrega piris** (Aunque sea el primer review que dejas ya eres de la familia xD, por cierto, espero impaciente la continuación de tu fic n.-) y **chihine**, pues chicas, gracias por dejarme reviews y espero veros en el proximo cap!!! Bueno, y también decirle a mi amiga Carla que se lo ha leído todo de un tirón y que aquí tiene la continuación xD

Bua… ahora si que no se como continuar xD…

¡Nos vemos, cuando la musa venga!

Saludos, Ankin


	9. Problemas a la luz

_Bueno… ya vuelvo a estar aquí xD. ¿Pensabais que había abandonado el fic? Pues no, este sigue pero ha tenido unas cuantos traspiés. Mi inspiración no llegaba y el tiempo pasaba pero ayer me puse y lo acabé, espero que os guste el Cáp. y ya nos veremos en el siguiente! Por cierto, buena fiesta de pascua, nn!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama, que ha conseguido que cada jueves sea una alegría para mi vida y que el día 14 de Febrero deje de ser odiado (¡Viva el Shippuden!)_

_**Advertencias:**__ Para no liarnos, spoilers del manga cap ¿255? Vamos, hasta que aparece el grupo Hebi en su totalidad, resumiendo, si no quieres saber quien es Hebi, no leas (si es que…)_

_**Advertencias II**__ Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas._

_**Advertencias III:**__ Lemon en capítulos posteriores_

* * *

**Nothing to lose**

Capitulo 8: **Problemas a la luz**

Se volvieron a separar y rompieron el abrazo, fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta del problema que había entre sus piernas, un grave problema.

"Ves al baño" le soltó Sasuke de golpe empujándolo hacia el pasillo.

Naruto se giró extrañado y vergonzoso hacia él¿Dónde había quedado la dulce voz, la suave piel y los melosos besos?

"Eso ha sido cruel" le soltó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sé, pero no voy a continuar estando tu tan excitado, ves al baño, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa" le dijo sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la tele con el mando.

Eso si que había sido extraño, aunque realmente no le importó, sólo le importaba en ese preciso instante llegar al baño, relajarse y volver cuanto antes al lado de Sasuke, que parecía haber roto un poco la muralla de indiferencia que siempre lo cubría.

Se encerró en el baño y se sentó sobre la taza del váter a esperar, movía nerviosamente la pierna y había apoyado sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Pasó unos minutos en esa posición y poco a poco consiguió relajarse y relajar su cuerpo, fue entonces que fue hasta el comedor, donde encontró a Sasuke en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, tocándole el pelo suavemente, dejando que las finas hebras negras se colaran entre sus dedos.

"Sasuke, no te cortes el pelo" soltó de repente.

"Tenía pensado de cortarme las puntas" le contestó girándose para mirarlo.

"Entonces que el peluquero no se pase…" se inclinó lentamente sobre él y besó su mejilla.

"¿Acaso quieres que me parezca a Itachi?" preguntó tentadoramente jugando con el pelo del rubio.

Se quedó callado un momento.

"No, tú eres tú y tu hermano es tu hermano, además, a mi me gustas tu, no Itachi" volvió a besar dulcemente su mejilla.

Sasuke se paralizó un momento, la frase de "Tú eres tú y tu hermano es tu hermano" le recordó vagamente lo que un día le dijo su madre.

"Oye Naruto… ¿Encuentras guapo a Itachi?" preguntó intentando que el otro lo mirara a los ojos.

Levantó la cabeza sorprendido¿Desde cuando Sasuke hablaba bien de su hermano? Siempre que lo hacía era para decir cosas malas sobre él.

"Llega un momento en el cual si te hacen muchas putadas dejas de ver a la gente físicamente" dijo inclinándose para coger una revista que había sobre la mesilla.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se volvió a sentar cómodamente en el sofá para continuar leyendo el libro que había dejado.

"¿Qué lees?" le preguntó el rubio lanzando lejos la revista.

"No lances así las cosas, y estoy leyendo sobre cocina"

No dijo nada, solo se acercó más a él.

"El Ramen ya está bien"

"Lástima que no comparta tu misma opinión…" dijo cerrando de golpe el libro y poniéndose en pie.

"¿Adonde vas?" le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

"A visitar a Tsunade"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó poniéndose también y persiguiéndolo hasta la entrada.

"Hace mas de una semana que cuando llevo un rato leyendo no veo bien, la fui a ver y no vio nada extraño pero me dijo que si me volvía a pasar que la avisara, y eso voy a hacer, paso de quedarme ciego" dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

"Claro… olvidaba la importancia de tus ojitos…" dijo apoyado en el marco, de brazos cruzados.

"No empecemos, que si tu empiezas yo continuo"

"Que miedo…"

"Vuelvo dentro de un rato" dijo volteando a mirarlo mientras abría la puerta.

"Aquí espero" dijo antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez fuera se tocó levemente la sien, lo cierto es que la migraña que aparecía cuando leía era terriblemente espantosa. Ojalá y no tuviera que llevar gafas.

Mal día había escogido para ir a visitar a la Hokage al Hospital, con el cambio de tiempo la sala de espera se había llenado de abuelos y niños resfriados, típico del cambio de tiempo.

Inspiró y expiró profundamente, tendría que pasarse un buen tiempo ahí sentado, así que sin ganas se dirigió al mostrador.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó una enfermera con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sasuke iba a abrir la boca alguien lo apartó.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke miró alternativamente a la enfermera y a Sakura y finalmente se decantó por esta última.

"¿Podrías decirle a Tsunade que han vuelto las migrañas?" le preguntó.

"¿Qué migrañas?" preguntó la pelirosada mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Me dijo que la avisara si volvían…" dijo intentando esquivar las preguntas de la chica.

"Um… como quieras, voy a avisarla entonces…, tu sígueme" dijo la chica guiándolo por un pasillo. "¿Y como va todo?" preguntó para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

"Va bien" respondió seco.

Sakura se paró en seco y volteó a mirarlo.

"Sé… sé que Naruto te quiere a ti y que yo he sido una estúpida en no darme cuenta antes de ello… pero te diré una cosa Sasuke, no le hagas sufrir, ya ha sufrido bastante por ti" dijo bajando la cabeza. "Tsunade-sensei está detrás de la puerta, y buenos días por cierto" dijo antes de irse por dónde había venido.

Sasuke se quedó un poco congelado, no sabía que Sakura sabía todo lo que sabía y menos entendía lo que le había querido decir. Así que no se quiso comer más la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Tsunade tardó poco en voltear a verlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la Hokage dejando de mirar por la ventana y acercándose.

"Han vuelto las migrañas" dijo sentándose en una silla, enfrente del escritorio de la mujer.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó indicándole que se sentara en una camilla.

"Leía" respondió levantándose y sentándose en la camilla.

"Bien… toma, ponte esto" dijo pasándole unas gafas de culo de botella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Tu pontélas y no molestes!" gritó.

No tuvo más remedio así que se las coloco mientras Tsunade le colocaba un cristal opaco en uno de los cristales.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó mirándola de reojo.

"Léeme la fila de arriba del todo" dijo señalándole un panel que tenía justo enfrente.

"P Q V Z Y y una jirafa" leyó sin entender de que iba todo eso.

"¿Y las siguientes?"

"D C Y S T y un camión"

"La siguiente"

"B O T X J y una caja"

"La otra"

Soltó un bufido, si la otra ya le había costado diferenciar una B de una D y la O de una C en la siguiente fila ya no sabía si había una N o una M o una O y una U y menos una P de una D.

"Una… M… O… D… A… I… y el dibujo no lo veo" dijo.

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado, bonita vista la del Uchiha, había fallado en toda la última fila.

"¿Y la última?"

"No voy a hacer ni el esfuerzo, no diferencio un maldito símbolo del otro" respondió sinceramente.

"Muy bien Uchiha… hay ancianos en esta aldea que tienen mejor vista que tu, pero no te preocupes…" 

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mirándola mal.

Tsunade no dijo nada, solo le destapó el ojo y le tapó el contrario.

"Anda, léeme ese panel"

Y la tortura comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

Media hora después Sasuke salió con una caja que contenía unas gafas de prueba, si, necesitaba gafas, Tsunade se lo había dicho hacía poco, en cuanto se lo dijera a Naruto este estallaría en una sonora carcajada… solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

"¡Mierda!" gritó corriendo hacia la casa.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Necesitas gafas" sentenció Tsunade una vez sentada en el escritorio._

"_¿Qué!" preguntó alarmado mirándola fijamente._

"_Que necesitas gafas de lectura… tienes la vista cansada y…"_

"_Pero yo nunca he tenido problemas de visión…" dijo intentando que la Hokage entrara en razón, el no podía llevar gafas…"_

"_Ya, y yo nunca he tenido problemas de espalda y ahora los tengo así que deja de quejarte, la edad es la edad" dijo obligándolo a sentarse enfrente suyo._

_Sasuke arqueó una ceja, a Tsunade no le dolía la espalda por ser vieja sino por ser voluptuosa. _

"_¿Solo para leer?" preguntó._

"_Si haces lo que te digo si, sino prepárate para llevar gafas permanentes._

_Sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba… él, que era la envidia de muchos por sus ojos ahora sería capaz de darlo con tal de no llevar gafas._

"_Llevar gafas no es el fin del mundo, al principio uno se siente extraño pero al final la gente se acostumbra y encuentra las gafas parte de su estética, sin olvidar lo raros que se sienten cuando no las llevan…"_

_Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y la encaró._

"_¿Y cuando debo empezar a llevarlas?" preguntó._

"_Ya mismo, por eso te he preparado unas de prueba" dijo dándole una cajita. "Son feas pero es lo que hay._

_El calificativo feo se quedaba corto…_

"_Son horribles" dijo mirándola mal._

_Tsunade desvió la vista._

"_Son de prueba hasta que puedas tener las propias" explicó._

"_Pues enséñame las que puedo llevar" dijo dejando las 'horribles gafas de prueba' sobre la mesa._

_Tsunade lo miró, parecía que por fin lo había empezado a aceptar. Así que sacó una caja y le fue enseñando las diferentes gafas que podía llevar._

_Después de un cuarto de hora de discusión y gritos Sasuke se quedó unas de pasta azul oscuro con la patilla ancha._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Ya estoy aquí…" dijo dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada.

"¿Ya estás bien?" preguntó Naruto bajando el volumen de la televisión.

"No" dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Te vas a morir?" preguntó inocentemente.

Abrió los ojos y lo fulminó.

"No, tengo que llevar gafas para leer" dijo.

Cuanto antes lo dijera mejor…

Naruto no tardó en reírse.

"¡Tu¿Gafas?" preguntó entre carcajadas.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

"¿Pasa algo¡No es tan malo llevar gafas!" gritó.

"Ya… pero es gracioso que precisamente tu tengas que llevarlas…" dijo secándose una lagrimilla que le asomaba por el rabillo del ojo.

"Menos broma, si tengo que llevarlas las llevo y punto" se cruzó de brazos y alcanzó el mando.

"¿Permanentes?" le preguntó intentando evitar la risa.

"No" dijo cambiando de canal.

"¿Y ya las tienes aquí?"

"No"

"¿Cuándo las tendrás?"

"Dentro de una semana.

"¿Y como te vas a ver hasta entonces?"

La vena de la paciencia de Sasuke cedió y el se levantó de golpe, sonrojado e irritado.

"¡Tengo unas de prueba¡Y vuelve a preguntar cualquier cosa sobre las gafas que te vas a acordar de mí, Naruto!" y se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo a carcajada limpia. Intentó calmarse y cuando lo hubo hecho se levantó del sofá y secándose unas lagrimillas él también se encerró en su habitación.

Encendió un pequeño equipo de música y se perdió en la letra de la canción…

De mientras, en su habitación, Sasuke se había puesto las gafas e intentaba hacerse a la idea que a partir de del día en que recibiera las suyas iba a tener que ponérselas para leer, para ver la tele, cocinar o cualquier cosa que implicara centrarse en algo, y se sonrojó más de lo que se había sonrojado en su vida.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla y caminar hasta la cama, donde Naruto descansaba tranquilamente. Ahí se veía tan inocente y vulnerable…

"Despierta" dijo secamente antes de ir a encerrarse al baño.

Naruto parpadeó unas cuantas veces para después dignarse a abrir un ojo, justo cuando lo hizo el despertador sonó y taladró sus preciosos tímpanos. Se quejó y apagó el despertador de un golpe a la vez que se giraba y se tapaba la cabeza con el cojín, lo cierto era que los rayos de sol lo estaban matando…

"¡Naruto!" gritó Sasuke en la puerta. "¡Son y cuarto¡Date prisa!" gritó.

A regañadientes se levantó y cuando puso los pies en el suelo se volvió a lanzar sobre el colchón. Poco le importaba Sasuke, el entrenamiento, su pronto futuro… solo importaba el sueño… dormir… descansar…

"¡Tu lo has querido!" gritó el moreno cogiéndolo de los pies y sacándolo de la cama bruscamente.

"¡Au!" se quejó el rubio tocándose la nuca con una lagrimilla asomando por el rabillo de ojos. "¿Hacía falta ser tan burro?" gritó golpeándolo con un cojín.

"¡Te he llamado tres veces¡Tres!" gritó indicándole el numero con los dedos. "¡Y ya empezaba a hartarme de esperar en la cocina a que tu te dignaras a aparecer así que vas a aparecer a marchas forzadas!"

"¡Pesado¡Pareces una madre!" gritó levantándose de golpe mientras se tocaba la planta del pie, donde le había cogido una pequeña rampa.

"¡Que sabrás tu de madres!" gritó. "¡Vístete deprisa o vamos a llegar tarde!" dijo antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedó quieto, completamente helado, como si el débil viento invernal que cruzaba las calles se hubiera concentrado en su habitación. Cierto, él no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de que era una madre o como se comportaba pero suponía que debía ser así… sin embargo Sasuke se había comportado muy mal… hoy lo pagaría en el entrenamiento. Así que con ese pensamiento se encerró en el baño dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó en la cocina.

Sasuke levantó la vista y se quedó mirando el hueco del pasillo, por donde le llegaba el sonido del chapoteo del agua de la ducha y sintiéndose culpable sobre lo que Naruto estaría pensando en ese momento volvió la vista a la zanahoria que estaba troceando. Se había pasado con lo de que Naruto no sabía nada de madres, aunque no dejaba de ser cierto, sin embargo, encarárselo de esa forma no había sido muy ortodoxo… Vertió en la cacerola el zanahoria que había troceado y una parte la puso en una licuadora para hacer la salsa. Una vez esta estuvo lo suficientemente licuada la puso sobre un recipiente donde le puso un poco de aceite y especies junto con un poco de coñac. Se obligó a apartar la vista de la masa licuada para darle la vuelta a la carne que había en la cacerola, donde estaba también la zanahoria y unos cuantos champiñones. El agua hacia chup chup y el microondas pitó, la leche estaba caliente.

"¿Carne de desayuno?" preguntó Naruto secándose el pelo con una toalla vestido únicamente con los pantalones.

"La leche está en el microondas" dijo señalándole el aparato a la vez que vertía la salsa en la carne. "La carne es para es para esta noche" respondió bajando el fuego a mínimos. "He hecho la comida para después, no me quedaba lechuga para la ensalada así que he utilizado escarola, espero que no te importe" dijo quitándose el delantal mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

Naruto lo miró fijamente y se fijó en el aire ausente que traía, de repente se le quitaron las ganas de encararse con él por el pequeño accidente matutino, Lo cierto es que debía estarle agradecido al Uchiha, no solo con él había descubierto el significado de la amistad, la familia, el dolor de la pérdida cercana y el amor, también había descubierto que existían mas comidas aparte del Ramen y que Sasuke era un completo y gran cocinero.

"Anda… no estés así que voy a olvidar los que has dicho antes sobre madres pero debes entenderme, para mi esa es la imagen que tengo de uno a pesar de no tener ni idea…" dijo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le daba pequeños besos en la oreja.

"Mi oreja no es el desayuno, Naruto" dijo el Uchiha dejándose mimar.

"Hueles genial, en serio" susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras escondía su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

"Es el durazno…" susurró.

"Me encanta la aromaterapia que sigues ahora…" susurró apretando su torso desnudo contra la espalda del otro.

Y como cualquier chico normal de su edad los dos comenzaron a sentir la descarga de adrenalina, provocada por los roces, preparando sus cuerpos para un desgaste extremo, y dejándose llevar se fundieron en besos y caricias, olvidándose de la leche, la cacerola y el entrenamiento, porque ahora solo importaba satisfacer el fuerte deseo que crecía entre los dos, apagar el fuego que quemaba sus interiores y sentir el punto donde todo se difuminaba… donde el tabú ganaba su nombre, donde el placer recorría su cuerpo, donde…

"Para…" susurró Sasuke presionando el hombro del rubio. "Para…" repitió colocándose bien la camiseta. "Aún no estoy preparado…" susurró apartándose.

"Pero si ya lo hemos hecho…" susurró el rubio acercándose a él, que se había empinado una botella de agua fría.

"Borrachos, sin conciencia… no teníamos control sobre nuestros cuerpo, ni sobre nuestras mentes… Naruto… no quiero perder la…" tragó saliva. "…la virginidad en el mármol de la cocina" susurró volviéndose rojo.

"Si no eres virgen"

"¡A efectos no, pero psicológicamente si!"

"Vale, esperaré hasta entonces, de momento pensaré en todo lo que hicimos aquella noche y te avisaré cuando ya no me sirva" Naruto desapareció por el pasillo.

Sasuke se apoyó en el mármol y oyó el pitido del microondas, que llevaba silbando hacía un buen rato así que sacó la leche y la apoyó al lado del cacao y las galletas.

"Buf…" soltó un suspiró tocándose la frente.

Naruto se puso la camiseta y se abrochó la chaqueta antes de aparecer de nuevo en la cocina, donde Sasuke parecía empeñado en intentar sacar mas brillo a un plato ya de por si brillante, en realidad lo que hacía era lavar los platos del lavavajillas, cosa que le hizo levantar una ceja.

"¿Acaso se tiene que comprar otro lavavajillas?" preguntó.

"No hables, necesito desestresarme…" y presionó con demasiada fuerza el plato, rompiéndolo en dos. "¡Mierda!" gritó lanzando el estropajo en la pica.

Al rubio no se le ocurrió otra gran idea aparte de besarlo para intentar tranquilizarlo así que lo hizo, y lo consiguió, pero acabaron como antes.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó absteniéndose.

"Mejor" susurró el otro separándose para limpiar el desastre que había provocado.

Diez minutos mas tarde los dos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la sesión de entrenamiento en grupo. No tardaron en llegar a un trozo de bosque espacioso donde había clavados tres troncos, en uno de los cuales estaba Sakura manteniendo una acalorada discusión con Sai, quien sonreía arrogantemente.

"Buenos días…" saludaron los dos llamando la atención de Sai y Sakura.

"Buenos días" respondió la pelirosada mientras el moreno saludaba simplemente con la mano.

"¿Aún no ha llegado Kakashi?" preguntó Sasuke apoyándose contra un tronco.

"No" respondió Sakura.

"No es algo sobre que debamos extrañarnos" susurró Naruto sentándose en el suelo, comenzando a dibujar en la tierra con un bastoncito.

"¿Kakashi siempre tarda?" preguntó Sai mirando a Naruto.

"Una vez nos tubo esperando tres horas en un entrenamiento, digamos que la puntualidad no va con él…" susurró Sakura golpeando el tronco con la punta de los dedos.

"Danzou-sama nunca dejaba llegar tarde" dijo como quien no quiere caso, captando la atención de Sasuke.

"¿Danzou?" preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Mi superior, Danzou-senpai-sama" respondió el otro girándose ahora para mirarlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente lanzó una extraña mirada a Sai para después fijar la vista en el suelo.

Había pasado una hora, en la cual poco a poco todos habían acabado sentados en el suelo, incluso Sasuke, que a pesar de querer mantenerse en pie no pudo resistir la tentación.

"Ya le vale a Kakashi-sensei, y luego dice que la puntualidad es importante…" soltó Naruto cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Es que es importante, pero he ido a buscar a Yamato y este se ha entretenido con el desayuno…" dijo Kakashi apareciendo de golpe.

"Me ha retenido en casa viendo un documental sobre las ardillas" soltó Yamato apareciendo de golpe.

Los cuatro menores miraron a Kakashi todos de la misma manera, muy mal.

"Venga, venga, que hoy tenemos que hacer un gran trabajo…" picó de palmas con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"Primero nos dividiremos por parejas y…" comenzó Yamato, siendo callado al instante por un gran pitido que parecía provenir de la aldea. "¿…Qué…?" preguntó al aire viendo como una columna de humo se alzaba desde un extremo de Konoha.

"Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo¿No os parece?" preguntó Kakashi.

Los otros cinco asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la aldea.

* * *

… _Me ha costado una infinita barbaridad terminar esto¡No sabéis cuanto! En realidad no sabía como acabarlo y me vino esa idea a la mente… que ya sabréis en el próximo capitulo._

_Por cierto, yo llevo gafas y se lo que se siente cuando te dicen que debes ponerte o aumentar la gradación. Cruel vida xD._

_Bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza pero entre una cosa y otra no me venía la inspiración para este fic y estoy estresada desde que comenzó el curso (Aunque la semana santa se agradece para descansar xD)_

_Quiero agradecer a __**Carli-chan.JSR**__**DraculaN666**__ (la ensaimada es un tipo de pasta (como los croissants) pero en forma de espiral con azucar molido por encima nn), __**Apiskuld**__**, elena borrega piris, Tami-sama, **__**Kirimi.Tsuki**__i__** Arue-san**__, se que hace tiempo que no actualizo asi que os pido disculpas a todas. _

_Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo Cap!_

_Proxima actualización__: Espero que dentro de un mes aproximadamente._


End file.
